Blues
by Vespera
Summary: PRNS: A rocky relationship develops between Tori and Blake as they discover what lies beneath the pretense that first brought them together.
1. The Weakest Link

_Power Rangers Ninja Storm and all related characters are the property of BVE. This is a missing scene written in Tori's voice, that fits neatly into "Thunder Strangers, Part Three" right before she meets Shane and Dustin at Storm Chargers and tells them that Blake and Hunter left. © April 2003._

**Blues**

**Part One: The Weakest Link**   
  
It's another perfect day at the beach. The sun's shining, the breeze is strong but warm, and the waves have some bite to them. The shore is full of life, with kids and adults alike enjoying a lazy afternoon. Almost a dozen surfer boys are trying their luck in the waves, each one trying his best to outlast the guy to his right.

Any other day I'd be right out there with them, teaching them all a thing or two about surfing these waves. Only today, I just don't have it in me. I'm utterly and completely spent, and for once it's not from surfing. Or even training with Shane and Dustin.

I spent this morning alone. After a fitful night's sleep, I went out for some fresh air. What was supposed to be a short walk became a five-mile run. I had so much nervous energy, building inside me for hours, that I had to expend it.

Now, I sit and stare at all the life around me, feeling so detached from it all I might as well have been watching the scene on television. I feel that comfortable burn in my limbs from this morning's jog, and the familiar grit of sand between my toes. And I still feel this insatiable need to hit something. I just need to feel strong, in control. I'm tired of being so damn _weak._

'A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.' Sensei taught me that months ago, when he first tried to teach us teamwork. Now that we're Wind Rangers, Shane, Dustin and I have been revisiting those old lessons, applying them to our lives with much more fervor. Now they're not just notable quotables. Now, those little pearls of wisdom just might save our lives.

Weakest link, weakest link... seems that lesson was in the basic curriculum of the Thunder Ninja Academy as well.

The Navy and Crimson Rangers targeted us with a vengeance. Their objective was clear and focused: to nab Sensei and make him pay for killing their parents. Sure, they were dead wrong to implicate Sensei, the most honorable man on the planet. But at the time, he was their only suspect, and all the love they carried for their adoptive parents fed their hatred for the man that took them.

They were cold, cruel, and calculating. They befriended Dustin first, and watched our every move. For days they pretended we were friends, giving Dustin motocross pointers, helping us after the Megazord was K.O.'ed... and all that time they were just gathering information. Figuring out how to get to Ninja Ops, and to Sensei. Testing out the chain, one link at a time... and choosing their target.

The weakest link... and they picked _me._

Dustin's heart's in the right place, but he can definitely be a little thick sometimes, and mind-blowingly irresponsible. Shane acts like he's bullet proof, and prefers to shoulder all the responsibility than truly trust that Dustin and I have his back.

Hey, I still love them. When push comes to shove, Shane and Dustin will be there for me. I know it, and I'll never doubt it. Still, they've got some serious personality quirks that could've given the Thunders a clear opening to Sensei.

Instead, they picked me. He... _exploited_ me. And like some starry-eyed school girl, I fell for it hook, line and sinker.

I _thought_ I was a Ninja warrior. I thought I was strong, intelligent, and fearless. I thought having a Wind Morpher on my wrist meant I was worthy... that I was a hero.

But I was as helpless as the cliché damsel in distress when that frog monster attacked the shore the other day. And Blake rode in on his bike like some fairy tale knight on a white horse, and risked his life to save mine. Or so I thought.

**Dammit**! How could I be so stupid? So naïve??

"... and this choice wave came up out of nowhere, and I almost wiped out..."

I nod and smile, trying to look interested as I make eye contact with the surfer hottie that caught my eye a few weeks ago. He'd seen me sunbathing alone, all dark and moody, and decided to cheer me up. Seriously, if he'd swung by to say "hi" like a week ago, I'd be hanging on his every word. Now I can't even get his name straight. Bill? No, that's not it...

Then, out of nowhere, a shadow falls over me. "Tori."

The deep voice sends a shiver through me. I try to mask it by grabbing my sunglasses, and sliding them on my nose before I look up. The last thing I want to do is make eye contact with Blake.

He's standing with his back to the sun, wearing trunks and an open Hawaiian shirt. Despite his smile, in my eyes he's a deadly viper, ready to strike at any moment. Standing at his shoulder is the taller, grimmer Hunter, looking just as out of place in his "normal" clothes. How did I _not_ see the ice in their eyes before? Or their rigid stances? How the _hell_ did they dupe me so completely?

Blake's stare cuts into... I think his name is Will. There's a threatening chill in those dark eyes, and for a split second I think the bastard has come to pick a fight. "Tori, I need to talk to you for a minute. Alone."

I glare at him through the navy lens of my sunglasses. When he says "alone," he means to get rid of _my_ companion. I'm sure Hunter's not going anywhere. After all, Hunter and Blake are brothers... they're completely loyal to each other. Each other, and no one else.

I don't like the idea of being outnumbered, but it's not like Phil will be any help if this degrades into a fight. I don't want to get the poor guy hurt, and I _am_ capable of defending myself if necessary.

I turn to him, pulling off my sunglasses. Since I'm not quite sure what his name is, I decide to skirt around it. "Could you get me a soda? Please?"

To his credit, Gil notices the weird vibe between Blake and me. His jaw tightens as he casts a quick, measuring glance toward Blake. Even _he_ can tell something was off with them! Sheesh, some Ninja I turned out to be...

"You sure, Tori?"

I muster my most earnest smile. "This'll just take a second," I assure him, and lean in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

I don't know what made me do that. I guess I rationalized that a little affection would distract him enough to just do as I said. And if he had any concerns that Blake might be competition, the kiss would give him some reassurance that he wasn't being blatantly dismissed. A little manipulative? Well, yeah... but it's for his own good anyway.

I toss a little wave to Dill... that's his name!... as he makes his way to the refreshment stand. Then, all cheer is gone in a wink as I stand up and face the guy that wiped his boots with me like I was a doormat before marching into my home base to kidnap my mentor.

I stare in surprise as Blake watches Dill leave through narrow eyes. Maybe I'm imagining things, but his stance seems even more rigid, his arms folding over his chest. That totally fake smile is gone, leaving an expressionless mask in its wake.

For a split second, I consider the possibility that Blake is actually... _jealous._ But that would assume he actually gives a _damn_ about me as a person, that I'm not just another step on the staircase to revenge. I know better. He's probably just pressing Dill's face to memory, storing that blurb of info into his "Tori File" for future reference. Just more data to use against me in case he wants to screw with my mind again.

"So," I mutter, drawing his attention back to me, "don't you two have somewhere more important to be?"

"Yes, we do," Hunter grumbles, very pointedly. And suddenly, I have a flash of insight. I had meant the motocross race Kelly sponsored them in... but they have other plans.

Blake takes a breath before turning to give his brother a glare. Apparently these two communicate without words often, for Hunter gets the message. His lips merely tighten as he backs off, leaving Blake and me alone.

Well, as alone as two people standing in the middle of a crowded beach can be. Too bad we're not really alone... I'm just itching to drive my fist into his nose. But I don't want to draw any attention, and to be honest... I don't _really_ want to start another fight. I just want to prove that I'm formidable. That I'm a Power Ranger, not some brainless wimp.

Yesterday, the Navy Thunder Ranger was my enemy. He feigned injury to learn the secrets of Ninja Ops. He didn't even have the balls to actually _fight_ for Sensei; he preferred to trick me into letting my guard down. He had no qualms driving his Thunder Staff into my gut when we faced off in the woods.

But... he also helped us. He and Hunter teamed up with us to defeat the ninja ghosts on the path to the Mountain of Lost Ninjas. We actually fought rather well together. We even defeated Lothor... at least for the moment.

My lips curl into an angry snarl as I slide my sunglasses back in place. I can't believe this! I just stood there, staring into his eyes... searching for the warmth and humor of the guy that flirted with me at Storm Chargers when we first met. I hate how much I want to believe _that's_ the real Blake... that he's not the cold-hearted bastard that pummeled us in the quarry a couple days ago.

I hate how much I'd started to _like_ him...

His face still inscrutable, he casually looks me up and down... probably checking to see if I have my Morpher on. I'm not making that mistake again!

"Hunter and I are leaving."

I stare blankly as I slowly process that information. Suddenly, I feel the urge to interrogate him. Where are you going? Will you ever come back? What about Lothor? What about... us? The Rangers, I mean. Not... not you and me. There _is_ no you and me.

Instead, all I vocalize is an oh-so-eloquent "Oh."

He almost fidgets. His arms release from their tense fold, and fall into his pockets. "We have to figure things out," he continues, despite the fact that I hadn't asked for an explanation. "We don't belong here."

Images flood into my mind, of how well we worked as a team. After all, who'd ever heard of a team of three Rangers? Five sounded so much more... complete.

But he's right. He doesn't belong. There's too much bad blood, too much lying and betrayal. I can't trust him... not again. I opened up to him, offered him help without thinking of the consequences, and he lied to my face without blinking an eye. I know he's a great fighter... but I can't turn my back on him.

That heavy, uncomfortable silence hangs around us. Between us... almost like a tangible wall. I look down from his face, watching one of his hands emerge from his pocket. He began to raise it... I can almost imagine him lifting my chin so he could meet my eyes and _talk_ to me. But he doesn't do that.

Instead, he pulls his own sunglasses from the pocket of his open shirt, and slips them on, adding another barrier between us. Now I can't see his eyes at all, just as he can't see mine. He's so closed off from me he might as well be wearing his full uniform.

Is he hiding from me, or is this just another act of simple contempt? Not... that I care, or anything.

"We came to say goodbye," he tells me smoothly. Effortlessly. "Tell Dustin and Shane."

And with that, he turns away, with Hunter falling into step beside him. Together, the Thunder Rangers walk away, not slowing down or even glancing back.

That's it. No discussion... no _acknowledgement_ of what happened between us yesterday. No excuses, no explanations, no apologies.

I didn't realize before now how much I want him to apologize. Not that empty "I'm sorry" he delivered while he was still holding Cam hostage. A real, earnest apology, that I could see in his eyes. Hear in his voice.

I can almost hear that perfect appeal in my mind: _"Tori, I'm sorry I used you. I needed to get to your Sensei... I needed to avenge my parents, and I was blind to anything else. Please believe me, I didn't want to hurt you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to betray your trust. I'd do anything to take it back... to take it all back. I wish we could start all over again... and I'd just be me. No lies, no tricks, no masks... just me. Just Blake."_

A bottle of Coke appears in front of me.

"Hey Tori... you okay?"

I generate a sweet smile for... what's-his-name... despite the ugly disappointment that knots my stomach. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He's not so easily convinced. "Who were those guys?"

I shrug casually as I take a sip of the soda. "They're my friend Dustin's biking buddies. They just wanted me to deliver a message."

I stretch my arms before settling back on my beach mat. "So, finish that story about surfing in Waikiki? I've never been to Hawaii."

He's eager to continue the tale of his exploits surfing across the U.S.A. And I nod and smile, nursing my soda and that internal ache that refuses to go away.

I'm not mad that Blake kidnapped Sensei. It was a dishonorable, underhanded plot, and vengeance is never a solution to anything, but I could excuse him on the basis of his need to seek justice for his parents' murder. Fine. That doesn't go beyond the scope of my forgiveness.

I'm mad that Blake used me. He manipulated me... painting himself as a brave, charismatic, adventurous, noble guy. He pretended to be interested in me. He played me for a fool... and I fell for it.

I _fell_ for it! Sensei was almost killed, and it's my fault! I thought I was strong and smart. But I'm vulnerable, gullible, and so, _so _stupid.

I'm just weak... and I hate myself for it.

To Be Continued...


	2. Hard Feelings

_What follows is the companion story to "The Weakest Link," this time told in Blake's voice. As a result, the dialogue is nearly identical, though the perspective has shifted. Considering the limited insight we've been given into Blake's personality and background thus far, this is really more of an interpretation than a true reflection of the canon character. We'll see how the Blake/Tori relationship unfolds on the series. Maybe it'll validate my interpretation, and maybe it won't. Uncertainty sure hasn't stopped me from writing character pieces in the past. © May 2003._

**Blues**

**Part Two: Hard Feelings**

It's an exceptionally hot day. The kind of heat that makes you reach up and loosen your collar. The kind of heat that makes you want to take refuge in the shadow of a large tree.

But that external heat is just a shadow when compared the flame of anger in my stomach. Anger... considering the hell I've been through the past few days, that's the understatement of the century.

How else can you react when your entire world is thrown upside-down? When you learn your allies are your enemies, and the enemies you've hated for so long... just might be your only shot at victory?

This isn't the first time I've experienced this kind of upheaval. I seem to be cursed... it happens time and again to me.

The first time was in my youth, so long ago that my memories are vague and unclear. I remember the feeling of simple contentment, something that's been beyond my reach ever since the first tragedy in my life struck. The day my mother was diagnosed with a rare heart disease that slowly ate away at her strength. The woman I remembered as being strong and infallible became so very fragile; it was terrifying for a boy of six to experience. After several anguished months, she succumbed to the way of all flesh, and left my father and me alone.

The first vivid memory I have is of her funeral. Unlike the picture painted in all the movies, it was a beautiful day, and the heat of the sun made me itch in my neat black suit. I watched the coffin slide into the earth, and it struck me that I'd never see her again. That she was _gone_. And for the first time, I felt the burn of anger.

Not the typical temper a child displays when he wants candy before dinner. I mean the kind of searing anger that consumes all sympathy, and makes the world a cruel, dismal place. The kind of anger that kills innocence, and makes it so difficult to feel anything else.

It was impossible for me to comprehend that a person as good and loving as her should die. It's just as incomprehensible to me today.

My mother's death scarred me, but I survived far better than my father did. He found his escape at the bottom of a liquor bottle, and for the next few years I watched the shameful erosion of the good man I had idolized. Once a respectable professional, he let his newfound drug of choice dull his senses to the point where nothing else mattered. And when alcohol wasn't enough to quench his need to escape, he explored other substances that promised to ease the ache of a broken heart.

He couldn't deal with the pressures of living without his wife. He couldn't handle the strain of being a single parent. I never knew how fragile a man could be until I experienced his self-destruction firsthand. And I learned about a new kind of anger... one that is directed to an individual. I watched my father waste his life, hide in the corner of his room like a coward, and I learned to hate.

Hate and anger, hate and anger. They ruled my heart and soul, and swallowed the boy I once was. I endured life rather than enjoyed it, until my father committed a petty crime that sealed his fate. He was deemed an unworthy parent, and I was taken away from the only person I hated... and the only person I loved.

I never thought I could care about another person again. I didn't think it was worth it, because the people you love hurt you the most.

Then I met my salvation... my new family.

Parents who were wiser than my own saw the boy my experiences had forged, and they gave me the two greatest gifts I could ever ask for. One was discipline.

Through my ninja training, I learned to master my hate, and conquer my anger. I learned to keep a cool head, and never let my emotional state rule my actions. No more punching through walls in agonized rage. I focused my feelings, using them as fuel to fire my ambitions, rather than letting them drown me.

They gave me discipline, and even more importantly, they gave me love. A loving home, with considerate and competent parents. I even gained a brother in Hunter, the first person I was ever able to really relate to.

They gave me a life again. They gave me back my smile. And I enjoyed these gifts freely, experiencing true happiness once again.

But then upheaval hit again. Those wise, loving, intelligent, strong parents were taken from me... taken from _us_.

All Hunter and I had left was each other, and the hatred and anger that blazed to new life with their murder. There was no room for sympathy, friendship, understanding, peace, hope... nothing but hatred and anger. And they spawned something new in me: a thirst for revenge.

Never before was I in a position to take _action_... to return evil for evil. My birth parents were taken by chance and depression. This time, there was a _person_ that took my parents. A person I could hunt down, and force to suffer all the pains I have suffered. Hunter and I made a pact, to never swerve from our new mission in life. We lived for revenge. We put the power of the Thunder Ninja Academy, and the prized Thunder Morphers, to their fullest use. The discipline we had learned helped us keep our goal clear in our minds, and gave us the strength to do _anything_ necessary to reach that goal.

Our sights were set on the Master of the Wind Ninja Academy. And for weeks we sketched out the perfect plan to make him regret ever setting his sights on the Thunder Ninja Academy.

But we were wrong. We were manipulated by Lothor into striking the one force with the power to save this planet. My hate and anger blinded me to the truth... I wanted so much to believe I'd found the murderer that I refused to consider otherwise.

Hunter and I came _very_ close to committing an act we could never atone for.

Once again, our adoptive parents saved us. Their ghosts showed us the truth, and helped us see where our destinies lie. They made our enemy clear to us, and for the first time, the battle we fought felt _right_... unblemished by personal conflict.

"Why don't we just go to Storm Chargers?" Hunter asks me. The sound of his voice breaks the drone of the ocean waves, snapping me out of my reflective haze.

"Because she doesn't work at Storm Chargers," I remind him, "but if we don't find her out here, that'll be our next stop."

There's still much we need to deal with. Hunter and I need to reassess our plans, both short and long term. We need to make sure that we _never_ succumb to that blind, dark, cruel hatred that nearly tore our souls into pieces.

We need to return to the site of the Thunder Ninja Academy; but not before I deliver the message to the one person that really should hear it directly from me, and not through one of her teammates.

I continue to scan the crowded waters of the ocean. I really can't believe she'd miss such a prime surfing day...

"Is that her?"

There's a touch of surprise in my brother's voice, which urges me to turn around. Out on the sand, dressed in a two-piece that only emphasizes her athletic build, is Tori.

And she's not alone...

"Maybe we should come back later?" Hunter suggests as casually as possible. I ignore him as I draw closer to Tori and her... friend.

It's not Dustin or Shane. This guy is thin and pale, with a high haircut inspired by John Travolta in "Grease." And I've never seen a more idiotic grin in my life.

He's hovering in her personal space, going on and on about "wiping out" or something. And she doesn't seem bored as she listens to the skinny guy boast how his skills helped him survive the oh-so-terrifying threat of crashing water.

The temperature rises several degrees as I make my presence known. "Tori."

She startles as she slips on her sunglasses and turns to look at me. She offers no words of greeting or welcome.

"Tori, I need to talk to you for a minute." I barely keep from glaring at the clownish surfer-dude. "Alone."

She frowns suspiciously, and hesitates. I can't believe it! I know we're not exactly friends, but she _must_ know I'm no threat to her. What could I possibly gain from pissing off the Wind Rangers?

She turns away from me, but I can still see the thousand-watt smile she gives the moron. "Hey, could you get me a soda? Please?"

I contain a triumphant grin. Tori's latest charity case really needs to get lost.

Surfer-dude has the guts to glare at me before objecting. "You sure, Tori?"

"This'll just take a second," she answers. And then... she kisses him. She _kisses_ him.

His entire face suddenly lights up, as if he completely forgot what's going on. Then he gets up, and does exactly what Tori requested. I swear he's practically _skipping_ to the refreshment stand. Hopefully he'll trip on one of the sandcastles, and make a complete ass of himself...

"So, don't you two have somewhere more important to be?"

I turn back to Tori, stunned by the acid in her voice. The brilliant smile she'd wasted on that idiot is gone, leaving her face cold and drawn.

"Yes, we do," Hunter contributes. I didn't even realize he'd followed me, and the added pressure of his impatience definitely isn't helping. An irritated glare reminds him of what we spoke about earlier. Why this is important to me.

Hunter frowns his disapproval, but at least he respects my wishes and leaves the two of us alone.

I turn back to Tori, putting my thoughts into some sort of order. I want to clear things up between us, let her know that when I first decided to use her to get to Ninja Ops, she wasn't really a person to me yet. She was just a means to an end, but things've changed so much over the past few days...

Yet she blows my thoughts out of the water with one look.

She stares at me, her blue eyes wide and searching. For one moment it feels like she's opening up to me, like she did on the car ride back into the city from Ninja Ops. After she had demonstrated complete trust in me, bringing me to the secret base of the Wind Rangers... never dreaming I could purposely hurt her.

Then, without warning, it shuts down. She turns away, anger distorting her face as she hides behind her sunglasses. She takes a moment, visibly struggling to control herself, swallowing the angry outburst that makes her muscles tense.

I realize now, looking at her carefully neutral expression, that I'm not prepared for this. I don't know why... I suppose I underestimated how angry she'd be.

"Hunter and I are leaving."

I didn't think she could possibly feel so strongly about what happened between us... not when she knows why Hunter and I counted the Wind Rangers as our enemies. Now that we've formed an admittedly uneasy alliance, I had hoped she'd be able to look past our rocky start.

"Oh," she murmurs, after a brief silence. And with that one syllable, she crushes my hopes for a mutual understanding.

Now I'm _really_ uncomfortable. I begin to squirm under her cold gaze. "We have to figure things out," I continue, filling that awkward silence. "We don't belong here."

Again I wait for some kind of response... a sign that perhaps she doesn't want me to leave so abruptly. But she doesn't give me anything to go by. She's as cold and uninviting as a marble statue.

I thought I had begun to really _know_ Tori Hanson. But five minutes ago, I didn't even imagine she could detach herself so completely.

And a nagging voice in the back of my head forces me to see reality. It wasn't her nature to be cold and detached. When we first met, she was shy and trusting. But over the past few days, something happened to scar her. Something made her cold and dubious.

It wasn't Lothor, and his constant schemes to defeat the Wind Ninjas. It wasn't even the near-loss of her Sensei, at least not directly. It was _me_.

It strikes me like a fist in the gut. I really hurt her. Perhaps I deeply hurt her. I used her, and I've made her world a bit darker... I've killed some of that girlish innocence that I found so captivating.

And because I hurt her, I feel the pain too. Because when you care about someone, you leave yourself open to empathy, disappointment, and loss.

Suddenly, I can't stand to look at her.

I take a slow breath, forcing my feelings back into their prison, praying I can still keep them in check. I need to make some space between us, for both our sakes.

I slide on my own sunglasses, and behind the veil of dark lenses, I survey the area. I see the surfer stand a few yards behind Tori, his fist tightly clenching a bottle of soda. He's like a vulture, hovering just beyond a battle, eager to pick up the pieces. Ready to come to Tori's comfort, after I tear another hole in her spirit.

Smarmy son of a **bitch**... but there's really nothing I can do about him, is there?

I wait until I have full control before I speak. I get right to the point. "We came to say goodbye. Tell Dustin and Shane."

I feel a desperate need to get the hell out of there before I cause even **more** damage. So I turn, and leave.

She makes no objection as I meet my brother, and continue away from the crowded shore. I sense the sting of her glare on my back, and I choose to ignore it.

"You okay, Bro?" Hunter asks, quickening his pace to fall into step beside me.

"I'm okay. I'm always okay." But it sounds like a horrible lie to my own ears, and I'm certain Hunter can see right through me.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Intervention

**__**

Author's Note: Welcome to the third installment in the "Blues" collection, which takes place about a week after "Thunder Strangers, Part III" and right before "Nowhere to Grow." This time we're getting a new perspective on the Tori/Blake dynamic... from none other than Dustin. © August 2003

****

Thanks: A whopping "Thanks" to my friend Holly, whose persistence and ideas helped get the creative juices flowing after I all but gave up on this mini-series.

**Blues**

**Part Three: Intervention**

"I'm worried."

I glance down at my fearless leader, trying not to lose my grip on the iron bar. I pull my body high enough to touch my chin against the cold metal, and then slowly let myself hang from the elevated bar. "About?"

"Tori."

Right... Tori. Like there's been anything else on his mind the past couple days. Ever since that mess in the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, Lothor's been real quiet. The lag's left us nothing much to do in the Ranger department, so we've filled our time working out or catching up on schoolwork.

Well, except Tori. I don't know what she's been up to. We haven't seen much of her.

I drop from the bar, and stretch out my arms. "She's only ten minutes late for training. She'll get here when she gets here."

Shane folds his arms, and I get the sudden feeling that patiently waiting for our teammate isn't in his game plan. "Haven't you noticed how down she's been?"

Of course I noticed. How could someone _not_ notice your most reliable friend turning into the team's biggest flake? She's late to practice, she's distracted, she's short-tempered...

But she has her reasons. "She'll snap out of it," I assure him. "Tori's a trooper; she always finds her smile again."

He's not buying it. "She took this Blake thing really hard. I think she needs to talk to someone."

Uh oh... I _really_ don't like where this is going. "When Tori wants to talk about it, she'll talk about it. She knows we're here for her."

He shakes his head. "That's not good enough, Dustin. We need to be proactive this time. We've been lucky so far that Lothor hasn't tried anything, but we have to be at our strongest when he starts up again."

Shane's got a point, but he can't fool me. He's got less practical reasons for wanting Tori to cheer up. We both do. Tori has always been the group's emotional rudder. When she's dark and moody, we're all grumpy.

"So what should we do?"

Shane's face hardens, and instinct makes me brace myself. "I think you should talk to her."

Whoa... I know I didn't hear that right! "Me? Dude, what happened to '**we** need to be proactive'? Notice the plural??"

"The last time I got involved in Tori's love life, she ate me alive! I'm taking a step back on this one."

I give him my very best "pissed-off" glare. That whole Dill thing was _peanuts_ compared to the Megazord-sized mess Blake left behind. "But you're the leader! Building team morale is _your_ job!"

I see a dark smile curve Shane's lips. "This is what we leaders call 'delegating responsibility.'"

Oh no... you're not putting this on my shoulders _that_ easily! "But... what about Cam? Or Sensei?"

He glances over his shoulder to make sure the coast is clear. "Cam's a smart guy, but trust me, he's missing some critical people skills. And Tori doesn't need a lecture, or words of wisdom. She just needs a friend."

I start rubbing my forehead. I can feel a headache coming on just at the _thought_ of confronting Miss Hansen. "I am _so_ not qualified for this."

Shane lays a hand on my shoulder. "Dustin, trust me... you'll do just fine."

It turns out finding Tori wasn't as tough as I expected. As soon as I step out of Ninja Ops there she is, standing in the shallow pool where the waterfall collects.

Correction... she's standing _on_ the pool, letting the water carry her.

I can see the fierce concentration on her face from here. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her lips tremble as she manifests complete control over her element.

She's never been this good before. How long's she been out here?

"Hey T-" I cry out, before my hands fly to my mouth to catch myself. _Stupid_! If I break her concentration and she falls into the water, I'm _done_!

Incredibly, she doesn't seem to react. The water beneath her feet begins to swirl, building momentum like a whirlpool. Then, out of nowhere, a geyser erupts from the water, sending a wet wall into the air.

I fall back in surprise, landing flat on my butt and staring wide-eyed at the spectacle. What's she _doing_?

Then, it's over. The water calms and falls back into the pool as if nothing happened. And standing in the center of it all, not a drop of water on her, is Tori.

I take in her rigid stance and cold stare... and I grimace. This isn't the Tori Hansen I know. The perky blonde with the million-dollar smile that I grew up with.

For the first time, I'm mad at the Thunder Rangers. I mean _really_ mad. Yeah, I was miffed when Blake and Hunter dissed me behind my back, and I'll admit, that whole lying thing totally sucked. But I could deal, you know?

This... this is inexcusable. And my fingers are crossed that it can be fixed. For Tori's sake, and for theirs.

"Hey Tor," I greet, mustering a half-smile. Her unfocused blue eyes turn my way, but the frown doesn't go away. "Uh... how's it going?"

"It's going," she answers, and walks over the rippling water to the shore. She pauses at the edge, and turns her back to me, staring at the water tumbling down the cliff.

She doesn't say anything else, but I can tell what's on her mind. I'm not quite as dense as everyone thinks I am. I know this is the spot where Blake pretended to be unconscious. He laid on this very sand, just waiting for Tori to reveal the secret of Ninja Ops.

Her jaw is tight as she finally turns around. "So what's on the program today? Ten-mile jog? Forest drills? Another holographic training ground?"

I stare at her face... or at least, the cool mask she's showing to the world. She's so... closed, she's almost like another person.

I hate seeing her like this, and it makes all tact just disappear.

"Tor... please stop this."

Her eyes grow wide with surprise; at least that mask is finally cracking. "Stop what?"

I know she knows _exactly_ what I mean. But if she wants me to spell it out for her, then F-I-N-E! "Stop blaming yourself. What happened with the Thunders isn't your fault."

Those cool blue eyes narrow into angry slits. It's a rare thing to be on the receiving end of one of Tori's most lethal glares. I try my best to hold her gaze... I'm not backing down, or taking what I said back.

The glare softens, and I catch a passing glint of gloom. Her voice is unusually soft as she finally decides to really talk to me. "How is it _not_ my fault? I'm the one that brought Blake to Ninja Ops. I practically rolled out the red carpet. If anything had happened to Sensei..."

Whoa, enough of the "What if" spiral! Nothing good ever came of people dwelling on things that never happened. "But nothing _did_ happen to Sensei. He's fine, Cam's fine, and we're all a-okay. No harm, no foul."

"**No**!" she snaps. I back off at the bite in her tone, but she manages to get a hold of _whatever_ it is that made her lash out. "It's not that simple, Dustin. I let Lothor's goon trick me, and my mistake could've killed Sensei and Cam. I was a gullible idiot, and I'm _not_ going to be manipulated again."

The strain in her voice, the intensity in her eyes... it's just so damned _wrong_ I can't stomach it! "Don't do this to yourself! If you just _have_ to play the Blame Game, then at least look at the whole picture! It _easily_ could've been me. I would've brought both Blake and Hunter right into Ninja Ops if I thought they needed Cam's help. Heck, _I'm_ the one that introduced you two anyway!"

She shakes her head forcefully, rejecting my argument. "Dustin, you didn't fully trust them. Neither did Shane. You guys tried to _warn_ me that Blake and Hunter were hiding something. If I had half a brain I would've seen Blake for what he is!"

I blink in open shock. What exactly is she implying? "Tori... what do you think he is?"

Her fist clenches. "Lying, manipulative, cold-hearted-"

I cut her off before she starts screaming words I've never heard her say. "You're not exactly wrong, but you're still not being fair. It's not like Blake is one of Lothor's space-freaks... Lothor _tricked_ him and Hunter. We don't know yet what the Thunders are _really_ like! Jeez, if you thought some stranger killed your mom and dad, what would _you_ do to get back at him?"

Her mouth opens for a sharp reply, but no words come out. Instead she stares at me, thrown off by my challenge.

"I don't know about you, but if somebody hurt _my_ parents, I'd hunt him down." My tone is dark and threatening, just like my thoughts as I try to visualize just what I am _capable_ of doing if I had to. "And you know what? I might even lie to a totally innocent person I barely know, just to get my hands on the lowlife that hurt my family."

She folds her arms tightly, almost as if she'd gotten a chill. "I... don't know what I'd do," she admitted, turning her face to the sky. "But I should've been more careful. I could've brought him to the hospital... hell, Cam even _told_ me to do that!"

I set my hands on her shoulders. Here we go again, playing the Blame Game. "Tori, you acted on instinct. You saw a person injured, and you recognized the only way to save him. Do you honestly think a hospital would've even known how to help him?"

She shrugged vaguely in response.

"Trust me, you did the right thing. You're always willing to help someone who's hurt. That's just the way you are." I touch her chin with my fingers, raising her face to meet my reassuring grin. "And that's just the way you _should_ be. Got it?"

It takes her a while to respond. Her lips purse and eyes blink furiously, trying to fight back the moisture I see collecting at the edges. But finally, she nods. And I think she means it.

"Good." I take a step back, meaning to give Tori some space, when she catches my hand. Surprised, I stare into her misty eyes... but more importantly, I see the beginning of a grin pull the edges of her lips.

It's not the perky smile I'm used to, but I'll definitely take it!

"Thanks," she murmurs.

My smile widens as I throw my arm over her shoulder. "Anytime."

We head back toward Ninja Ops, and we're only half an hour late for practice. Not too shabby, if I do say so myself. Maybe I should look into becoming a therapist when I grow up...

"Dustin?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you get so smart?"

I glance down at Tori, my eyebrow quirking at the curiosity burning in her eyes. "Ouch!" I declare, theatrically pounding my free hand to my chest. "Jeez, Tor, I'm not _completely_ brain-dead!"

She starts to laugh at my antics, and the sound is just music to my ears. It's the first time she's laughed since our last mission, and it strikes me as I realize how much I missed it.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Distraction

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello? Is anyone still reading this story? If not, it's entirely my fault, since I disappeared without a word for nine months. For those of you who **are **still interested, thanks for sticking with me. You are infinitely patient, and I am humbled._

_I finally decided to introduce a plot to this story, and I think I've figured out an approach that will make this mini-series work. This will be an alternative to the events in "Return of Thunder," injecting some more angst and suspense. And let me give out another big thanks to Holly for being my sounding board as I laid the foundation for the rest of this mini-series. This particular installment is in Hunter's voice. © May 2004._

**Blues **

**Part Four: Distraction **

I watch the sun slowly climb into the sky, the light stretching above the high mountains to cast its warmth on me. Daylight crawls along the landscape, burning away the shadows that lurk amidst the rubble.

I stare out at the devastation. Although it is long familiar, it boils my blood each time I see it. Charred wood. Shredded rice paper. Crumbled concrete. Dilapidated brick walls. Fallen trees. Scorched earth. And the utter silence of emptiness. Not a soul lives in this pothole that was once the legendary Thunder Ninja Academy. All that's left is the skeletal remains of the buildings, and the lingering smell of smoke and ash.

It was my home. It's the only refuge Blake and I have left. The only resources available to us are whatever survived Lothor's unprovoked attack. We have to fend for ourselves, and depend on ourselves, if we'll ever achieve our goal.

Never has my life been in sharper focus. Never have I had a greater purpose. There is a devil above me, flying high in that blue sky, looking down and laughing at me. Mocking my gullibility. Boasting his ability to deceive my brother and me to attack **his** enemy. Confident that he is untouchable; that all we can do is glare up at the sky and shake our fists helplessly.

Heh. We'll see who has the last laugh. He might be powerful and cunning, but so are we. His arrogance will be his undoing.

In a few short hours, Blake and I will be standing over Lothor's dead body.

I take a deep breath, welcoming the start of a new day. This is the day we will make our parents proud.

I jump over debris as I make my way to a small clearing, where I add the box of odds and ends I just collected to the pile of supplies we've scavenged. A quick calculation confirms we can carry these meager belongings on our bikes, giving us ultimate mobility in case we have to go into hiding after today's mission. It's a possibility, but I welcome it. I'll risk the wrath of Lothor's generals if it means ridding the universe of that conniving monster. I'll risk anything to feel his blood on my fingers.

Well… almost anything.

"How's breakfast coming, Blake?" When there's no response, I spare my brother a more than casual glance. He's not paying attention to the pot bubbling over the open fire; his gaze is far away as he mechanically stirs the broth.

My eyes narrow. He's been constantly spacing out since we left Blue Bay Harbor. Frankly, a Ninja should never be so out of touch with his surroundings. If I'd been one of Lothor's goons, I could've snuck up on him and killed him before he even reached for his Morpher.

The thought darkens my mood. I've lost almost everything I've ever valued in my life. My birth parents died before I was old enough to remember them. The parents who raised me and first taught me how to fight were murdered. Sensei Amano and the other Thunder Ninjas have been kidnapped. The Thunder Academy is ashes and broken memories. Everything is gone… everything except Blake.

I'm not going to lose my brother, too. But I have this creeping feeling that he's slipping away from me, leaving me behind. I **know** what's distracting him… and it's driving me crazy.

I hover over Blake's shoulder, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. With each passing second, I grow more and more agitated.

Then, finally, the spell breaks… but not because of me. Rather, the pot boils over, steaming bubbles burning his skin and pulling him back to reality. With a yelp he draws back, grabs a towel, and pulls the pot away from the fire.

"You okay?" I ask him.

He takes a moment to examine his hand. "Nothing serious," he decides, finally looking up at me. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to have killed you; oh, four times over."

A faint wince as he turns away, pouring ramen noodles into two bowls. "Good thing for me I'm not on your hit list," he quips lamely.

I'm in no mood for jokes. I sit down across from him, taking the bowl closest to me. My eyes never leave him as I take a slow sip of the broth. "**Bad** thing for you that we're both on Lothor's list," I snap. I take a breath, letting my frustration settle. There's really no point in yelling at Blake. Not if I want to make him see reason. "We're on a mission; not a camping trip. We can't afford to get distracted by anything."

His flimsy grin fails. We've had this conversation before. Several times, in fact.

"You have to focus, Blake. Today's the day we avenge Mom and Dad." I swallow a hasty mouthful, looking up at the sun again. "We're meeting Choobo in a few hours, and from there it's straight into the lion's den. I need you with me, Bro. Physically andmentally."

Blake stares into his own bowl, and a bitter part of me wonders if he sees yellow noodles swimming in broth, or blonde hair floating in a breeze.

I just don't understand this… obsession! He's only known her for a few weeks, and most of that time she's been pissed off at him. Why can't he just get over this? Why can't he see that she doesn't fit into the plan? We have a job to do, dammit!

I throw my bowl in a burst of fury, hearing it shatter against a nearby stone. Blake stares at me, wide-eyed, as I stand up. "Blake, snap out of it."

"What?" 

"I said, **snap out of it**!" I jab the sky with my finger. "Our parents' murderer is floating up there, laughing at us, and all you can do is moon over Tori! I hoped you'd get her out of your system when we left Blue Bay Harbor, but it's only gotten worse!"

He glares at me. "Lay off, Hunter… it's not that easy! I care about her, okay? And I hurt her, and it's eating me up inside."

I feel an insane urge to pull my hair out. "For God's sake, Blake, you lied to her! It's not like you maimed her or something. It's no big deal!" I fold my arms, smirking viciously. "Besides, if memory serves, she was into that surfer she was with the last time you saw her. I'd say she's gotten over you. So return the favor."

That was hitting below the belt, and I knew it before I saw Blake lunge forward, fists clenched. Is he really going to hit me? For **her**?

He catches himself before he strikes. "Shut up, Hunter," he hisses through his teeth.

I can't keep my fury in check. All control just disappears, and I'm suddenly livid. "Lothor **killed our parents**! I cannot believe you're wasting time worrying about some girl's hurt feelings!"

Blake's eyes harden. "You can really be thick when you want to be, Bro," he mutters. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe we should reach out to the Wind Rangers? Maybe they'd be willing to help us?"

A chuckle rumbles from my throat. "You've **got** to be joking."

"Why not?" he challenges. "Five Rangers have to stand a better chance than two. And Lothor is our mutual enemy-"

"Like **hell** he is! The Winds are just cub scouts out to save the world; this is personal with us! Ever since our parents died, we've been dedicated to avenging them. We've trained endlessly! We were willing to do anything. This is **our** mission in life! And now, you want to drag in novices who've never felt the pain we've gone through?"

"Don't underestimate them," Blake warns. "They may be inexperienced, but they know what they're doing. What's the point of infiltrating Lothor's ship if we end up getting killed?"

"If you're so worried about dying, maybe you should **prepare** for this battle instead of moping around! A month ago, you were my partner, Blake! I could count on you! But now, you're so far gone you can't even cook breakfast without zoning out! I can't trust you to do anything, can I?" My eyes slide pointedly to his reddened hand. "Not even to take care of yourself?"

I reach out, grabbing my little brother by the collar. His teeth grind as I lift him off his feet, but he doesn't struggle. Nose to nose, I reveal my deepest fear. "Any distraction on this mission is going to get you **killed**. I'm **not** losing you, too."

There, I said it.

Silence stretches between us, long and thick and oppressive. I can almost hear my words echoing as I slowly lower my brother to the ground. He drops his eyes, looking down at his clenched fists as he steps away from me.

I hold my ground, taking slow, deliberate breaths. The consuming anger has faded, giving me back at least some of my sanity.

"I'm sorry, Bro," Blake says, finally breaking the silence. He looks up at me, and I can see the indecision hovering in his eyes. "I… know you're worried about me. But still… I can't just pretend Tori doesn't exist. I don't know why, but I can't just tune this out. What I did to her; it's _bothering_ me. And I keep kicking myself that I left without giving her a decent apology, at least."

And then what happens, Blake? You go and apologize, and then everything will be all right? If she forgives and forgets, do you honestly think you'll be able to walk away? Somehow, I don't see that happening. If you convince her to help us, you'll be so worried about her you won't be able to watch your **own** back. And if she refuses to listen, you'll be even more broken up about this.

Sorry, little brother. You're just feelingtoo much right now to be useful to me. And I'm too much the protective older brother to let you face Lothor and his goons when they have home court advantage, when you're this conflicted.

Of course, I say none of this aloud. Instead I watch him as he watches me, expecting me to provide the solution. Counting on me to guide him.

I manage a wry grin. "You've got one hour, Blake. Find Tori, get the guilt off your chest, and if she seems receptive, you can tell her about our plan. Then, when you get back, we'll meet Choobo."

Blake smiles widely, grabbing me in a bear hug. It's been a while since he's done that. He's always been the more affectionate of the two of us, but since our parents died… he's been distant. Aloof. In control.

I have to admit, it's nice to see him smile again. This whole experience with the Wind Rangers will, in the long run, be good for him. It's just too damn bad it happened **now**, when I need the cold, focused Blake at my side.

"Yeah, yeah," I grunt, taking a moment to ruffle his hair. He always hates when I do that; it just emphasizes how short he is.

He snorts as he draws back, grabbing his helmet along the way. "I'll see you soon," he calls to me, jumping on his dirt bike. "Hopefully, with reinforcements!"

The engine roars to life and Blake soon disappears into the surrounding forest, leaving me in the crushed ruins of our former lives.

I wait until I can no longer hear his bike, before I straddle my own. Hopefully, Choobo will be a little early. Maybe he'll see me waiting. Or, maybe Tori will distract Blake long enough for me to finish this mission alone.

I won't risk him. The way he's been acting lately; he's more of a liability than an asset. **He's** distracting **me**, and the best way to guarantee us an early grave is to face Lothor at anything less than our best.

I lean back, sliding my helmet into place as I gaze at the perfect blue sky. I know you're up there somewhere, Lothor. Laughing at me. Maybe even planning your revenge for our betrayal.

But I'm going to beat you to it. Soon enough, **I** will be standing over your dead body.

* * *

Infiltrating Lothor's ship was mind-numbingly easy. Once Choobo showed me the back door, all I had to do was slip inside.

I slink through narrow, darkened hallways, my Thunder Staff comfortably nestled in my confident grip. I know I'm good at stealth techniques, but still… something should've crossed my path by now. Zurgane always seemed to be underfoot when Blake and I met with Lothor -- I was sure I'd bump into him, at least.

This is where Blake would say something like "It's too quiet." And I'd agree with him.

My breathing is even as I finally approach the throne room. Darkness swallows the walls, but the creepy feeling of being watched puts me on high alert.

"Hunter," a mocking voice greets, "so good to see you again! Where's your better half?"

I glower at the throne, hearing the shifting of leather and feeling that cruel smirk even through my armor. "Otherwise occupied," I answer vaguely, my fist crackling with electricity. "It's just you and me, Lothor."

Chuckles float from all around me. Eyes narrowing, I channel more power into my fist. The sparking light reveals countless mutants, leisurely lining the walls, those with mouths grinning or smirking in my direction. I can even make out Choobo at the right of the dais, with Zurgane and Lothor's nieces.

Traitor. Obviously I gave the creature too much credit, thinking he actually had enough self-respect to leave a cruel master like Lothor.

Then, a bright light from above washes the center of the room in white, almost like a spotlight. Lothor sits casually on his throne, his ankle balanced idly on his opposite knee.

"A shame, really," the evil ninja sighs. "I'd hoped to kill both of you at once, and rid myself of one bothersome detail. But once you're out of the way, Blake will be easy to overcome."

A low growl issues from my throat. Like **hell** I'm gonna let that happen!

Crackling power flies from my palm, crushing the throne a heartbeat later. Only Lothor isn't **there**anymore, and I spin around just in time to block his fist with my Thunder Staff.

"Nice reaction time," Lothor comments, unleashing a furious series of kicks and punches that force me backward. But none of them connect. "Very nice…"

I snort derisively. He must know it's impossible to move faster than a Thunder Ninja, trained to streak like lightning!

"You came to fight me," he states, a nasty grin splitting his face. "So stop hiding and **fight**!"

And with that, he grabs my Thunder Staff at the center, and snaps it in two.

I'm momentarily stunned, my hands falling to my sides, each one holding half of my trusted weapon, leaving me open to an impossibly strong punch to the stomach. I can feel the bottom of my ribcage crack even through my armor, and all air leaves my lungs.

Just as I register the first blow, Lothor's steel toe crushes the chin of my helmet, throwing me clear off the ground. Dazedly, I wonder if my head is even still attached to my body as I crash into the rubble of Lothor's throne.

He's strong. Stronger than I imagined…

"You still have much to learn," Lothor's voice mocks, "but your skills are impressive, nonetheless."

I don't know where the strength came from. I lurch forward, ignoring protesting organs and screaming ribs, and unleash streaks of lightning like a summer thunderstorm. That will wipe the grin off the murderer's face…

Only, my power doesn't strike him. He lifts one hand, and… **catches** my attack! It's almost like I've thrown yarn at him! The lightning streaks weave into a ball of glowing power, and then just… vanish!

Then, he glares at me, and suddenly… I can't move.

I can't move! I can't even **breathe**!

"And you're persistent, too!" Lothor compliments, strolling toward me. "If that little beam hit the wall, you could've done quite a bit of damage." His smirk widens. "And we can't have that, can we? My insurance premiums are already absurdly high."

My muscles strain against an invisible hold, begging to throw my fists into his mocking face. He moves into arm's reach, and has the nerve to… **pet** me!

"So much hate in you, my boy. Rage is your power. You could've been a general."

I wish I could spit at him… or at least laugh at his ridiculous idea. Me? Serve **him**? Even when we did work together, I made it crystal clear that we were only temporary partners. No way would I bow to this maniac! **EVER**!

"Shall I dispose of him, Sir?" Zurgane comments from the periphery.

Now I notice the burning in my lungs. The choking sensation in my throat. I can't breathe… I can't do **anything**!

A disappointed sigh. "Go ahead, Zurgane. But it is really a shame he's learned the truth. His hate and anger would've eventually brought him into my permanent employ. Just imagine the havoc he'd wreak to defeat the Wind Ninjas!"

Then, another voice speaks up. "Master, if I could make a suggestion…?"

A smile. "Of course, Choobo. This was all your idea after all."

"Anything a human can learn, Sir, he can forget."

Lothor's reaction is disturbing. His smile stretches into a Cheshire smile, white teeth gleaming in the overhead light, as he stares into my eyes.

"Hear that, Hunter? Sounds like we might have a use for you after all."

A horror unlike anything I've ever felt seizes me as I fall into darkness.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Small Steps

**_Author's Note: _**_This part takes place during "Return of Thunder, Part One" and is told in Blake's voice. I'm running on memory here, so don't expect dialogue to match exactly. © May 2004. _

**Blues **

**Part Five: Small Steps **

It only takes me about fifteen minutes to reach Storm Chargers, but anxiety keeps me a good fifty yards away from Kelly's shop.

I know she's in there. I can see her van in the parking lot.

I stand safely across the street, cursing my sudden attack of cowardice.

This really is sad. Me, a ninja warrior, procrastinating like this. I **want** to go in there. Really, I do. I want to face her. I want to apologize. I want us to start over.

But I'm scared. I'll admit it, to myself at least. I'm scared that she's still angry with me. That she won't forgive me. That I've ruined any chance we could've had…

Blake, stop being such a wimp! Hunter is waiting for you to get back, so you can settle the score with Lothor once and for all!

I finally get the nerve to cross the street, pulling my dirt bike along with me, as movement in the back of the shop draws my attention. I blink in surprise as Tori exits from the employees' door, a dirt bike in tow.

I'm so surprised I almost forget to finish crossing the street. Since when is she into riding? Is she seriously going alone? For a novice, that could be dangerous.

She loads the bike into her van, and pulls out of the parking lot. I stare right at her as she passes by, but she gives no indication that she sees me.

Grinning mischievously, I hop on my bike and follow her.

* * *

I've got to hand it to her. She's pretty good!

I follow her through the grassy hills, jumping over a shallow creek. This is definitely a challenging ride. Really, she should've brought Dustin along. Or if she just **had** to ride alone, she should've stuck to a dirt course. Riding through a forest is tough even for pros. Obstacles pop up out of nowhere. A branch, a stone, a surprised squirrel; any of those could be deadly.

Eager to get closer, I use a downed tree for a ramp. It's a tricky move, but not something I haven't done before. I'm then catapulted into the air, landing nearly at her side.

She turns her head toward me. And then, she speeds up. It's like she's… running away from me. I watch, stunned, as she tears through the forest recklessly, trying to dodge me by heading into a cluster of trees.

What the hell is she thinking? Those trees are **way** too close together to navigate through at these speeds! Didn't she see the Endor chase scene in "Return of the Jedi"?

Then, the unthinkable happens. I watch, breathless, as the back of her bike rears up and flips over, tossing Tori off like a raging bronco. She tumbles down the hill, throwing up leaves and clouds of dust.

I snap out of it, chasing her down the hill. She finally stops rolling as the ground evens out a bit, and I stop abruptly, setting the kickstand on my dirt bike.

Then she picks herself up, and I'm able to breathe again.

To my surprise, she takes a defensive stance.

I can't describe how crushing that is. I mean, how could she still think I'm out to get her? I know we didn't exactly part well, but **still**…

I pull off my helmet, trying my best to keep my face impassive.

She gasps, and to my relief, relaxes. "Blake? What are you-? How did-?" She stops stammering, narrowing her eyes. "You… **jerk**! I thought you were one of Lothor's goons!"

She really does look surprised to see me. Surprised… not disgusted. I honestly thought the blue suit would've been a dead giveaway. And I can count it in my favor that she doesn't still count **me** as one of 'Lothor's goons.' Maybe I have a chance here.

I can't resist a smug grin. "Since when do they ride dirt bikes?"

She looks away, and unless my eyes deceive me, color pools on her pale cheeks. She's so cute when she blushes…

"You never know," she retorts, still avoiding eye contact. "Besides, the way you appeared on the hill next me was just **screaming** threat."

Now it's my turn to feel sheepish. I probably shouldn't have pulled that trick. But hey, what red-blooded guy can resist showing off when the girl he likes shows an interest in the sport he excels at?

"Sorry about that," I offer, climbing off my bike. "But you're tough to keep up with. Since when do **you** ride dirt bikes?"

She watches me warily as I approach, so I stop in my tracks. She's obviously uncomfortable, her blue eyes darting around to get a better look at the surrounding woods as if she's expecting Kelzacks to jump out at her.

Then, she sighs quietly, and starts picking forest debris from her hair. "Since Cam built the Tsunami Cycles," she explains coolly. "Dustin taught me a few months back, and I decided to refresh my memory."

I can't help but notice her gaze is fixed on the long hair swept over her shoulder as she carefully extracts twigs and clumps of dirt. Something tells me she's not telling the whole story, but who am I to call her on it?

"So that's Dustin's bike?" I comment casually.

Then, Tori gasps. "Dustin's bike!" she shrieks, eyes wide. I follow as she hurries up the hill, searching for the glint of sunlight hitting metal to distinguish it from the branches and rocks littering the ground. Soon, she finds the mangled bike, and falls to her knees in front of it.

"Dustin's gonna wring my neck!" she grumps, dragging the bike away from the large boulder it had struck.

"Here, let me help," I insist, gently nudging her aside. I can feel her gaze on me as I set the bike upright, and assess the damage. "It's not so bad," I assure her. "It won't take much to get her running again."

I look up at her, seeing the faint suspicion in her eyes. She still doesn't trust me. She really has no reason to.

But I want her to.

"I can fix it," I offer. "If you've got some time."

She stares at me for a few moments longer, and then finally gives me a shallow nod.

I start moving toward my own bike, listening to Tori's footfalls just behind me. I lean the damaged bike on the grass carefully, and turn to dig through a small case attached to mine.

"A tool kit?" Tori murmurs.

"Never leave home without one," I joke, spreading out the needed tools. "Hunter and I have become a bit more… mobile after Lothor trashed the Thunder Ninja Academy. Since we move around so much, we need to bring some basic supplies with us."

That eerie silence gathers again. I focus on fixing the bike, though I'm conscious of Tori's every move. She sits down across from me, her gaze hesitant and her bottom lip trapped by her teeth.

I glance up at her, giving her another grin, but I leave it to her to open up a conversation.

Finally, she does. "You know, I didn't think you were coming back."

I pause, looking up again. She averts her gaze, instead watching her fingers twist the long blades of grass.

"Why'd you think that?" I wonder.

"When you left, you didn't say that you'd come back. You just said… 'goodbye.' And then two weeks went by without a word; I figured you'd moved on."

I wince as her words bring me back to our last encounter: that stunningly awkward meeting at the beach. Everything was still so… raw. The guilt of lying, the outrage at being manipulated, the confusion after realizing how wrong Hunter and I were… I could hardly see straight.

And then I saw Tori with that surfer, and… well… **nothing** came out right.

Now's my chance to say what I'd intended to say two weeks ago, if I can get the words out of my mouth.

"We left because we had to sort things out," I explain, carefully keeping my eyes on my work. "Hunter and I… we've been barking up the wrong tree for a long time. We needed to retreat and regroup. Get our heads together." I wipe my hands on my pants' leg. "But we couldn't leave permanently; we have too much unfinished business."

Her gaze hardens. "So that's why you followed me out here? For 'unfinished business'?"

Okay… when you put it like that it does sound pretty cold.

"I followed you out here because I wanted to talk to you."

She watches me for a long moment. When she finally replies, her voice is soft. Hesitant. "About what?"

Here's my opening. It's now or never…

I look her square in the eye, and swallow to moisten my scratchy throat. "I want to apologize." Funny how lame that sounds, when you add up everything I did wrong since Dustin first introduced us. "I met you under false pretenses, and I spent time with you with an ulterior motive. I'm really sorry, Tori. You didn't deserve being used like that, and honestly… it was the most shameful thing I've ever done."

I take a slow, cleansing breath. There, I said it. The apology I've been crafting for two weeks. I hope it sounds sincere enough. I hope it's… more than just words to her.

She blinks several times in a row, her lips shuddering. It looks like she wants to say something. Frankly, I'm nervous as I wait for her to either accept or reject my apology.

Instead, she purses her lips and jumps to her feet.

"Tori!" I call, startled as I stumble to follow her.

I don't have to go far. We're only a few yards from the bikes when she whirls around, liquid eyes boring into me. "Why did you do it, Blake? Why did you manipulate me?"

Looking into her eyes right now is like staring at the sun. I feel an overpowering urge to look away, look at anything other than those watery, soft blue eyes. She's a hair's breadth from crying. She's fighting those tears with every ounce of her strength.

"I thought your sensei killed my parents," I murmur, guilt making each word taste like bile. "I needed to find Ninja Ops."

A frustrated huff as she leans closer to me, challenging me. "I **know** that part. I mean, why did you manipulate **me**? You were already friends with Dustin! There must've been plenty of schemes you could've cooked up to earn our trust!" She closes her eyes as she fights for composure. "Why did you put up that 'knight in shining armor' act? Why did you flirt with me? Why did… why did you pretend to like me?"

My complete shock must've registered on my face, because she tosses her hair over her shoulder and turns away. "Just forget it. I don't think I **want** to know."

My body moves way before my brain catches up. Before I know it I'm holding her wrist, keeping her in place.

The logical part of me knows Tori is a trained ninja. She can break my hold at least half a dozen ways. But she doesn't. Instead, she turns to face me, first looking down at our hands, and then up at my face.

She's waiting for me.

"I…" My tongue sits uselessly in my mouth like a slab of stone. Why is it so hard to talk? "I didn't pretend to like you."

Her eyebrow quirks, showing her skepticism. "I swear," I add adamantly. "I thought you were cute when I met you, and what I said that day at Storm Chargers, well… that came naturally."

I clear my throat awkwardly, scratching the back of my head. Why do I suddenly feel like a twelve year old kid? You'd think I've never spoken to a girl before!

"I… guess I decided to, well, focus my efforts on you because… I… well… I wanted an excuse to talk to you. And when Lothor sent down Amphibidor, it was a golden opportunity."

I sigh softly. "I didn't think about how you'd react. I didn't think about what I was really **doing**. All I thought about was how close I'd come to finding my parents' murderer. I needed to face the man that took my parents, Tori. That's all I could think about. There was no room in my head for anything else."

It's so hard talking passed the lump in my throat, but I force myself to continue. She deserves it. "I'm different now, Tori. I've thought about what I did a lot the past couple weeks. And the more I think about my state of mind, the more disgusted I am."

I don't know what else I can say. My head is bowed, my gaze lingering on our hands as my thumb absently kneads her pulse-point.

Finally she responds, her voice barely a whisper. "I don't know what to do."

"You can start by forgiving me."

"I want to, but… I can't ignore what happened between us." Resistance against my touch; she's pulling away from me. Disheartened, I release my grip, and watch as she wrings her hands.

"You don't know what the past two weeks were like for me." She looks up at me, blinking furiously for a few moments, before looking up at the canopy of leaves blocking much of the sunlight. "I was so hurt. Angry. I think it's safe to say you… you brought out the worst in me."

I wince at that, but I can't say it was a surprise. When I saw her at the beach, I couldn't get over how cold she was. It was a stark contrast to the cheerful girl I'd met just days earlier.

I really **did** bring out the worst in her. And I know exactly what it feels like, to have hate twisting inside like a snake, slowly eating away all the good in you. It's so hard to live with yourself when you can look back and see how far you've fallen. When you see what you were willing to compromise all in the name of revenge.

"But you dealt with it, Tori," I note. I smile at the surprised glance she sets on me. "If you hadn't gotten a handle on your anger, you would've cold-cocked me the second you realized who I was."

She smirks wryly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You have Dustin to thank for that. If I'd seen you a week ago, I probably **would've** done just that."

"Dustin?" I repeat, my tone incredulous. "Really?"

Amusement glitters in her eyes. "Really. He's wiser than you might think. He helped me at least consider your point of view."

My smile widens. "Then I should thank him."

"You should; and while you're there, you can explain what happened to his prized bike."

"Me? I'm not the one who rode it."

She tilts her head, looking at me through lowered lashes. "No, but if you weren't **stalking** me, I wouldn't have lost control."

Point: Tori. Though "stalking" is such an ugly word…

I frown deeply, as if I've just been given a death sentence. I take heart in Tori's surprised giggle at my theatrical display of dread. "Well, the more damage I fix, the less explaining I'll need to do, right?"

I return to my work in progress, and settle back down with wrench in hand. Tori sits across from me again, but the stifling tension between us is gone. The attentive gaze she settles on me isn't sharp or intense.

For once, the silence is… comfortable.

"How'd you learn to fix dirt bikes?" she wonders.

"Well, I wasn't always as good a rider as I am now," I confess with a wry grin. "In fact, the first time I decided to try a dirt bike, I wound up crashing into a fence."

"I have a hard time picturing you taking a spill," she admits.

I smile at the indirect compliment. "Everyone has to start somewhere. Of course, Hunter wasn't so understanding. It was **his** bike I mangled. It didn't take me long to realize that if I wanted to use my big brother's stuff, I had to return it in the shape it was in when I borrowed it. And so began my tinkering…"

I launched into the story, recounting my early adventures on the dirt tracks up north, watching her expression switch from amusement, to fascination, to… something else.

That last expression -- that tiny, enigmatic grin and half-lidded eyes -- that's the look that almost makes me forget my own name.

I don't mention Lothor, or the mission to infiltrate his ship. It's so strange; I know Tori's a Power Ranger, but I don't want to darkenour time together with talk about evil ninjas, deception, and revenge. I don't even want to think about that stuff when I'm with her, leisurely getting acquainted.

She's smiling at me. She's laughing with me. And maybe, with time, she'll really forgive me.

I know there's still a lot of work ahead of me. Considering how I humiliated her and toyed with her feelings, I'm lucky she's even talking to me.

This is just a small step towards reconciliation… and I find I'm already looking forward to the next one.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Seeing Red

Author's Note: Well, I'd wanted to write each chapter of "Blues" with an individual narrator for simplicity's sake, but this one just worked much better from two perspectives: the boys in Red. The first scene is in Hunter's voice, and the second is in Shane's. Expect liberties to be taken with canon events. © June 2004.

**Blues**

**Part Six: Seeing Red**

I wake up in a room I've never seen before.

Alarm snaps me to full attention. My eyes scan sophisticated equipment in the minimal light, with charts, graphs, vials and flasks.

It looks like a laboratory. And judging from the screen covered with strange symbols that look nothing like any language I've ever seen, I think it's safe to say this isn't an Earth lab.

I swing my legs over the edge of the cushioned platform, leaning much of my weight against the bed as I my knees buckle.

Dizziness fogs the edges of my vision, my head suddenly throbbing. I can feel a vague burn in my stomach, and strained muscles refuse to move with their natural flexibility. I was in a fight recently. And I was wounded.

But… I don't remember it.

"It's about time you woke up."

I look up, startled by the simple fact that I didn't notice her presence before. Usually that eyesore of a hairdo makes her hard to miss. I must **really** be off balance. "Kapri."

Lothor's niece offers a plastic grin as she files her fingernails, but she gives no explanation. So I demand one. "Why am I here?"

She shrugs absently. "You were wounded, so Uncle Lothor brought you here for treatment." A flash of white teeth gives a certain edge to her grin. "Those Winds got you good down there."

Huh? The Wind Rangers? Managed to **hurt** me? Yeah… right!

But… I can't deny the ache in my chest. I definitely was injured. Somehow.

"I don't remember any fight."

Her eyebrow quirks, and she pauses her filing. "You don't? Well, what _do_ you remember?"

My response surprises me. "Blake and I were at the beach. It was after we found the Winds when we trashed their Megazord." I frown deeply. Something's not right with that -- as if there was something… fuzzy afterward.

Flashes of rubble, fighting wraith-like creatures, a green crystal, an argument with Blake… but nothing concrete. Weird.

I look up, and notice Kapri's more-confused-than-usual expression. "That was two weeks ago."

I blink. And blink again. "That's impossible."

She approaches me, daring to reach her hand to my forehead. I level my most lethal glare at her, and she wisely steps back. "They obviously hit you harder than we thought."

My fingers trail through my messy hair, searching for bumps or clumps of blood that would support her theory. But while I can't find any physical evidence, I **do** have a killer headache, and my legs just don't want to keep me upright.

Something is wrong with me.

I scan the lab one more time. No second bed, and no chair other than the one Kapri had occupied. No sign of any other patient or visitor.

I keep my voice even with great effort. "Where's Blake?"

She winces visibly. "We should see my uncle…"

I grab her arm before she can turn away. "Where. Is. Blake?" I enunciate each word as if she were deaf and dumb.

Her cool blue eyes meet mine, trying to stare me down. My grip doesn't loosen.

"He's on Earth," she finally reveals, breaking eye contact.

But that doesn't satisfy me, as my tightened grip can attest. "We left him on Earth? **Alone**?"

It doesn't make sense. If Blake knew I was hurt, he'd stay by my side like a hawk. Unless, he couldn't…

"What happened to him?"

"He's not hurt!" Kapri squeaks, insistently tugging against my steel grip. "He's with the Wind Rangers."

My entire body tenses, only aggravating bruised organs and freshly-knit ribs. "The Wind Rangers captured him?"

She glances away. "No. He joined them willingly."

That's not possible. Blake would never abandon me. I know he has doubts about our plan to infiltrate Ninja Ops, but he'd never just leave me. We're **family**.

"We should go see Uncle," she states, her tone insistent. "He has a plan to repay the Wind Rangers, and to get your brother back."

A smart-ass comment leaps to my tongue, but I bite down against it. This isn't the time to get angry; not until I know who I should direct that anger toward. Right now, all I can do is cooperate… until I figure out what kind of game Lothor is trying to play.

I silently stalk behind the girl as we approach the throne, all the while concentrating on the scraps of memory that seem just out of reach.

I remember arguing with Blake, though I can't get a hold of the context or content. I remember frustration and impatience, and a touch of resignation. Like… I'd given up the fight? That's definitely not my style.

I try to bring that memory it into focus. How long ago did that happen? Is that the reason why Blake isn't here? Did it have something to do with the Winds?

"Hunter, so good to see you up and about!"

I glare at Lothor, folding my arms contemptuously. I can hear the rumbling growl of Zurgane, probably annoyed at my habitual lack of respect. He should know by now; I don't bow to alien psychos.

I cut right to the chase. "Where's Blake?"

"It looks like some of his memory has been lost," Kapri interjects. "He doesn't remember what happened with Blake or the Winds."

I grind my teeth, glaring at the pink-headed girl through the corner of my eye. She shuts up, and backs away.

Lothor shakes his head, grimacing. "Such a sad story, really."

"Cut the melodrama," I snap, stepping forward. "Where is Blake?"

Lothor lifts his hand, and an image slowly forms. "He's on Earth. And he's not alone."

I stare in confusion as the ball of light begins to clear. Green blurs take the shape of trees, and two blue-toned blotches come into focus in the center.

Blake. And the Blue Wind Ranger. And they're… laughing?

"What is this supposed to be?"

"Your brother's loyalties have been tangled, it seems," Lothor responds, waving his hand. The image fades from view, but not from my mind.

"You're wrong," I state firmly. "The plan was for Blake and I to befriend the Winds, so we can find Ninja Ops and get their Sensei. If Blake thinks the Blue Ranger is the easiest target, then so be it."

I trust my brother; I trust him with my life. And if Lothor thinks he can shake that trust… he's more a fool than I thought.

"That **was** the plan," Lothor concedes, "but much has happened that you probably don't remember. Blake has been manipulated by the Wind Rangers. They are more devious than we initially thought. They must be dealt with."

I grimace. "That's not part of our deal, Lothor. We target the guinea pig, period. If you want to kill the Wind Rangers, do your own dirty work."

"Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea." Lothor rises from his throne, walking past me at a leisurely pace. "You see, Hunter, your brother has betrayed me, and I do not take such disloyalty lightly. If I send Zurgane, or my other servants, to destroy the Wind Rangers, I fear Blake will get caught in the crossfire."

He turns to me, a smug smile on his masked face. "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Teeth bared, I lean closer to the space ninja. "You're threatening me?"

He slowly shakes his head. "Not at all. I'm merely giving you… an opportunity, if you will. You help me destroy the Wind Rangers, and perhaps I can show some leniency."

At first, red-hot rage makes it incredibly difficult to hold back from leaping at the mocking freak. But I manage to stay in control; I have to figure out how much of what Lothor's saying is the truth.

How much danger is Blake in? How do I get him out of it?

I decide to negotiate. "I'm not your attack dog, Lothor. I don't kill just because **you** say so."

The amused smirk returns. "Then don't kill them just yet. Draw them into my trap, and then see how far you are willing to go to stay in my good graces."

His hand emerges from his cloak, revealing a narrow circlet. "This will open a portal to Vertical Island, my own piece of real estate on Earth. You will deliver the Winds an invitation for me." His smirk becomes exceptionally mocking. "And since Blake will most likely try to help his new allies, I suggest you consider joining them on Vertical Island. If you can't persuade him to see reason and stay out of my affairs, I'm afraid he won't be spared."

My grip tightens on the magical ring. "Swear to leave Blake alone, and I'll do it."

"Oh, I could give my word… but it's so hard to control monsters in the heat of battle." A toothy Cheshire smile appears, giving me a strange sense of déjà vu. For some reason, I'm… disturbed by that expression. I itch to take a step back, to get away from that sinister smile, but something roots my feet in place.

I refuse to back down from this maniac.

I do catch his drift, though. I don't have anything particular against the Winds (at least, unless what Lothor said about them manipulating Blake is true), but if it's a matter of protecting my little brother, I can live with some collateral damage.

I take a breath, and lay out my terms. "Fine. You and your goons stay out of it. **I'll** send the Rangers to Vertical Island, and **I'll** deal with Blake."

His dark eyes watch me for a long moment, before he finally inclines his head. "A deal. However, if I see that you're **not** dealing with the Rangers to my satisfaction, I will provide reinforcements."

"Your flunkies cramp my style, Lothor," I growl. "They'd do well to stay out of my way."

"If you efficiently eliminate the Rangers, or at least restore your brother to his senses, then you'll be long gone when I send the clean-up crew," he answers.

He then pauses at the wall, and pulls two narrow objects down from display. When he holds them out to me, I can't keep my stony mask. My jaw drops in surprise.

It's… my Thunder Staff. Broken in half?

What the **hell**?

"You were injured in your last battle against the Wind Rangers," Lothor continues, "Unfortunately, Blake was unwilling to harm the Blue Ranger, which, of course, meant you were occupied fighting Red and Yellow while keeping an eye on your wayward brother." He leaves the broken pieces in my startled grip.

I swallow to moisten my dry throat, staring at the broken staff in disbelief. The Winds broke my staff? That's impossible!

But who else could've done it…?

Lothor then steps closer, definitely invading my personal space. I glare at him, but once again I don't back down.

His hands guide the broken staff together, until the frayed edges are touching. Then, with a flash of energy, the broken steel is mended.

"Don't underestimate the Wind Rangers, Hunter. They **will** kill you if given the opportunity. Don't let them get an opening."

I give a curt nod as I turn to leave. I trust Lothor about as far as I can throw the **Megazord**, but I can't deny it's good advice.

I glance down at my renewed Thunder Staff with a strange sense of dread. If the Winds **did **break it, then they're definitely stronger than I anticipated. And if… if Blake really is starting to be swayed by Tori -- and that's a **big** "if" -- then I don't know how he'll act if I confront her.

There are just way too many "ifs" floating around. I don't know **what** is going on.

But there's one thing I do know for sure: Blake's in danger. Definitely from Lothor, and from the looks of it, probably from the Winds, too.

Blue Bay Harbor, here I come.

* * *

We step out into the afternoon sun, and I take a deep breath of the outdoors air. After spending half an hour waiting for Dustin to finish repairs on a leaking dirt bike, I can't wait to get the smell of gas out of my nose! 

"Sorry that took so long, Dude," Dustin excuses, absently picking the grime from under his fingernails, "I couldn't leave Kelly hanging. She really needs to hire more help."

I shrug, glancing at my watch. "Don't worry about it; I was able to get some homework done, so it's no big loss." I then turn to Dustin, my gaze serious. "What we should worry about is Tori. She should've been back by now."

Dustin nods his agreement, casting an anxious glance down the road. Still no sky blue van in sight. "Definitely."

I grimace, stuffing my hands into my pockets. "Why the heck did she decide to go bike riding anyway?" I grumble, trying as hard as I can not to panic. "At least when she goes surfing, we know where to look for her."

A small grin crosses Dustin's lips. "I think she misses Blake."

I stop dead in my tracks. "Excuse me?"

Dustin shrugs. "Okay, she didn't come out and **say** it, but this dude from Factory Blue came into the store asking about Blake and Hunter, and then Tori got all quiet and moody, and then asked to take my bike."

My frown deepens. "I hoped she'd gotten over… that."

"That" being the whole touchy "Blake thing" that's had me walking on eggshells around my friend for two weeks.

She's definitely gotten better. She's not as cold and withdrawn as she was when the Thunders first left. But still… she doesn't **talk** to me anymore. And every so often she gets quiet and distant.

And now this weird brainstorm to go dirt biking. Where did that come from? She's been gone too long without even a call, and she's not really used to riding those things…

"Maybe we should call her, or ask Cam to track her down in Ninja Ops…"

Whatever Dustin says in response is drowned by a loud explosion, and suddenly I'm thrown off my feet.

I crash into a bush lining the sidewalk, coughing on dust as small specks of broken concrete and bony branches scratch my skin. I hear Dustin coughing to my left; he's conscious, at least.

Then my vision clears, and all I see is red.

"Hunter?"

"So the cat's out of the bag, is it?" the elder Thunder brother remarks, folding his arms.

His answer definitely confuses me… but I shake it off as I stand up.

"Hey!" Dustin wheezes. I take a second to watch him climb off an overturned bench, fixing the Crimson Ranger with a shocked stare. "What's your beef, Dude? I thought we were all cool!"

"Did you?" I can hear the smirk in Hunter's voice. "Now, what made you think that?"

"Forget it, Dustin," I call, holding out my hand. "Obviously, we misjudged these guys." My eyebrow quirks, and I carefully look around the area for a streak of navy. "Striking solo, I see. Where's your little blue friend?"

A snort. "Where's **yours**?"

And a sudden, bone-deep horror makes time stand still. Dammit, I shouldn't have waited so long! I should've asked Cam to keep an eye on all of us 24/7!

Stiffly, I lift my communicator. "Tori? Tori, answer me!"

Dead silence.

"Dustin," I command through clenched teeth, "Find Tori. Get Cam to help you. Do whatever it takes."

He doesn't argue. I feel the wind stir as he Ninja Streaks into the distance.

Iimmediately activate my morpher. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

The rush of red energy augments my strength, speed, and endurance, filling me with the power to face my foe. When the transformation completes, I glare at my opponent through my visor. "You'd better pray Tori is okay," I snarl, drawing my sword. "If you and Blake hurt her in any way, I will find you no matter where you hide!"

He responds with a low chuckle. "Nobody's hiding today, Shane. The masks are off, and now…" A flash of electricity stretches into the Thunder Staff "..so are the kid gloves."

Sparks fly as steel meets steel.

To Be Continued…


	7. Disillusioned

****

Author's Note: Welcome to Part Seven of "Blues." This one is in Tori's voice, taking place shortly after the events in Part Six. © July 2004.

Blues

Part Seven: Disillusioned

I just can't stop smiling.

I hum a soft tune as I drive along the outskirts of the city, every so often glancing at the waves tumbling in the ocean to the west.

I haven't felt this good in weeks.

Blake and I spent over an hour just… talking. We talked about everything: family, training, school, sports, hobbies -- even favorite movies. He told me all about his childhood, what it had been like living with adoptive parents, and growing close to his older brother. I told him about my own life, which is frankly rather mundane in comparison; at least up until I made the decision to join the Wind Ninja Academy. And all the while we fixed Dustin's bike, together.

It was, honestly, wonderful. We covered a lot of ground, and eased the strain between us. At least now I think I **know** Blake. And I want to get to know him more…

Weird; that solo ride into the woods to clear my head turned into an impromptu first date… sort of. But I definitely had more fun sitting in the forest trading stories with Blake than I ever had getting pizza or going to a movie with a guy.

We really connected. 

I almost wish we'd made concrete plans for another "date," but I guess that stubborn hurt pride in me refuses to make it so easy for him. So what if I want to play a **little** hard to get? It's not like he can't find me easily enough. I spend hours surfing, and I'm at Kelly's shop so much I might as well ask her to hire me. At least I'd get paid for it.

The lonely roads near the shore give way to the more congested city streets as I approach Storm Chargers. Still humming, I park in the back and unload the scraped-but-functional bike, all the while wondering exactly **how** to tell Dustin what happened without making him throw a fit. I decided to let Blake off the hook after all; he's done enough apologizing for one day, and he seemed a little eager to find Hunter for some reason.

"Hey Kel!" I call, walking through the employee's door into the repair shop in the back. "Is Dustin around?"

"Tori!" she gasps, excusing herself from a customer. I watch, stunned, as she hurries to greet me. "Tori, where have you been? Dustin's been calling every five minutes to see if you turned up."

I grimace in confusion. "Really? Did he say why?"

"He asked that you call him on his cell phone A.S.A.P. It sounded important."

"Thanks, Kelly," I offer with a wave, before hurrying into the back.

That was just **too** weird. Why would Dustin be so worried about me? If it was Ranger business, he could've just used the communicator…

I glance down at my wrist, and blink in astonishment. A few wires have popped out of the unit, and it doesn't respond when I tap the button to contact Ninja Ops.

It's… broken? But how did that happen?

Frowning, I grab the repair shop's phone.

'Tori!' Dustin's voice gasps, both relieved and thoroughly ticked off. 'Where the heck are you?? Are you okay? Where've you been?'

"Slow down, Dustin, I'm fine," I interrupt. "What's going on?"

'We've got an emergency. Can you get to Ninja Ops?'

"I'm on my way."

Sliding the phone in its cradle, I hurry out the back door scan the parking lot for any observers. When the coast's clear, I summon the power of the Wind Ninja, and streak through the city and into the woods in a heartbeat.

The moment I reach the bottom of the stairs, I'm surrounded by three very anxious guys, and one tense guinea pig.

"Easy, guys!" I hold up my arms, warding them off. "What's going on?"

"Tori, where have you been?" Shane demands impatiently. "We've been trying to hail you for half an hour."

I shrug sheepishly, un-strapping my morpher. "I didn't realize it earlier, but I damaged my morpher. I must've hit a rock or something when I took a spill-"

I wince as the questions hit me all at once.

"A spill? How did that happen?"

"Are you hurt at all?" 

"Tor, what happened to my **bike**??"

I smirk wryly at Dustin. "Good to know you care," I mutter with mock-hurt. "Relax, Dustin, your bike is fine. A little scratched, I admit, but Blake fixed most of the…"

My voice fades as I watch a strange combination of anger and shock overcome the faces of my friends.

"…damage?" I murmur, my own alarm rising. "What's going on? What did I miss?"

"We definitely need to fill each other in," Cam responds, setting a hand on my shoulder. I chew my lip anxiously; Cam isn't usually this, well, comforting. What am I in for?

"What happened to you when you left Storm Chargers?" Dustin asks. "Start from the top."

I toss my hair over my shoulder, struggling with my embarrassment as I tell the story. As it turns out, I don't have to tell much of it before Shane practically jumps at me.

"Wait a minute… Blake **attacked** you??"

I wince at the fury in his voice. "No, he just surprised me, that's all. I **thought** I was being attacked, so I raced into the trees. That's when I fell."

"And that's when you damaged your morpher, cutting you off from the rest of the team," Cam comments, popping off the cover and looking at the protruding wires. "We're lucky, guys; the damage is superficial. A couple wires need to be replaced. Tori will be ready for action in a few minutes."

Shane nods sharply. "Good. We need to be ready when he strikes again."

I watch, dumfounded, as Cam takes a seat as his worktable. "Guys, what are you talking about?"

Shane fixes his dark eyes on me. But instead of the fierce anger I saw before, his gaze softens into one of… pity?

"Tori, while you were… with Blake, Hunter attacked me and Dustin."

I blink, several times in fact, as Shane's shocking comment slowly sinks in. "Hunter attacked you?" I repeat dumbly.

Shane nods. "Fortunately, he didn't do too much damage. We fought for maybe ten minutes, and then his wrist started beeping." He swallows, and sets his hands on my shoulders. "It was probably a signal from Blake."

I back away from Shane, shaking my head. "No; that's not possible! It must be some mistake. Are you **sure** it was Hunter? Maybe… maybe someone else has the Crimson Thunder powers? Or maybe it was a… a clone! Like the one Lothor made of me. Remember that?"

Shane sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "Tori, I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear this, but it's the most feasible explanation. Blake followed you into the woods, damaged your bike **and** your morpher, basically leaving you stranded and out of contact for almost an hour."

My vision clouds, but I keep shaking my head. "Shane, it was an accident! He wasn't trying to hurt me, or stall me-"

"Are you **sure**?"

I stare at Shane, my eyes wide and itching, my lips trembling as I desperately try to find some excuse that makes sense… but I come up empty.

Suddenly, it feels like the weight of the world is pressing me down. I drop my head, squeezing my eyes against the tears. "No, I'm not."

I hear the screech of a chair against the stone floor, and gentle hands take my clenched fists. Stiff and overwhelmed, I give no resistance as I'm led to a chair. My legs give out soon after, and I sit boneless as the world spins around me.

I can't believe this. I… I fell for it. **Again**. He played me for a fool, twisted my emotions, and separated me from my friends. God… this can't be happening… not **again**!!!

A hand rests on the back of my bowed head. "Guys, this doesn't make sense!" Dustin insists from behind me. "I mean, why would they screw around with us again? What do they have to gain?"

"Who knows what they're after?" Shane growls. "Maybe that whole story about their dead parents was a lie also. Just to make us feel sorry for them; give them an excuse!"

"That isn't possible, Shane," Sensei comments. The soft, calm sound of his voice breaks through my haze, and I turn to face him. "The Gem of Souls cannot lie. Lothor killed Blake and Hunter's parents. And if they had known this fact earlier, they would not have joined forces with Lothor to begin with. So, we can conclude that the Thunder Rangers were indeed tricked to fight against us in the past. Now, they know the truth."

"Then Dustin's point still stands," Cam comments, multi-tasking as his hands finish repairs on my morpher while he participates in the conversation around me. "Why would the Thunders want to fight us? And more importantly, why would they resort to splitting you up and attacking separately? If they really wanted to do damage, they could've come here to Ninja Ops. They already know the location, and that would've been more effective than attacking you guys out in the open."

"Who knows how their minds work?" Shane mutters, folding his arms. "Maybe they're just plain sadistic, and they like screwing with us."

Then, an alarm sounds from Cam's computer. I look up, my face still blank as the monitor displays Hunter in downtown Blue Bay Harbor, streams of lightning pouring from his fingertips.

I can't help but notice he strikes alone.

"And Mr. Sunshine is back for more fun," Dustin sighs. His comforting hand drops to my shoulder and squeezes gently. "You want to sit this one out, Tor?"

My jaw tightens; my answer is immediate. "Not a chance."

I stand up, forcing my weak knees to lock. The tears still stand in my eyes, some trickling down my cheeks, but I ignore them. I want nothing more than to crawl into my bed and sob… but I won't let Blake get the better of me.

Not again.

"Cam?" I call over my shoulder.

I hear a snap of plastic, and then he presents my morpher. "Both morpher and communicator are working."

I nod, strapping the unit on. "Okay, guys, let's go!" I command, my voice fiercer than I've ever heard it.

Dustin and Shane stare at me for a long moment, before raising their wrists as well.

In unison, we shout: "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

I take slight comfort in the cool wash of Water, clothing me in power and durability that far exceeds my own. I desperately wish I can somehow absorb that power, and let it coat my heart in armor as unassailable as the armor that protects my body.

But I settle for the next best thing.

No more benefit of the doubt. No more stubborn hope. The time for words is over. From here on… I'll let my fists do the talking.

To Be Continued…


	8. Lost

_Author's Note**:** Not much to say, except that this part is in Blake's voice. © July 2004. _

**Blues **

Part Eight: Lost 

This must be the single most exhausting day of my life!

It started out tough, as I dealt with the anticipation of getting revenge on Lothor with the conflicting guilt of not apologizing to Tori. I couldn't go up on that ship and fight the battle of my life without at least trying to bridge the gap with her. I couldn't leave that on my conscience.

So I found her, and miraculously, I didn't screw it up. I talked to her. I laughed with her. And I found it **so** hard to leave her.

But leave her I did. Granted, I left well after Hunter's one-hour deadline had expired, but I figured he'd understand. I mean, we've been itching to avenge our parents for years now... what's another half an hour? I knew he'd be peeved, but he'd get over it. Hunter always gets over it.

Only, when I finally left Tori, I'd called him. And he didn't respond.

And suddenly all the excitement and relief of having patched things up with Tori simply evaporated, and a horrible fear seized me so completely, I thought my heart would stop. Where the hell is my brother??

Maybe... I'm overreacting. I mean, it could be a communicator malfunction. I don't really know how these things work anyway; maybe there's some kind of interference? Or, maybe Hunter's just... busy. I haven't been trying to hail him all that long, after all. He could just be busy.

Only, after losing so much in my life, it's almost impossible not to automatically assume the worst.

Hunter went after Lothor without me. I can feel it in my bones.

Dammit, Bro, what the **hell** were you thinking? And... where are you now?

My frustration makes me even more reckless than usual, as I tear through the thick forest circling the Thunder Ninja Academy at speeds crossing the line between 'illegal' and 'insane.'

"Hunter!" I scream, slowing as I approach the rubble of our home. "Hunter, answer me!"

Nothing answers me. Not even a chirping bird or an early cricket. I run right up to the clearing we'd made, where we stashed the supplies we collected. The fire I'd used to cook with was long-dead, the ashes cool to the touch. And Hunter's bike is gone.

Fighting against a shiver, I try my communicator again. "Blake to Hunter. Hunter, come in! Please..."

That unnerving silence persists for a long moment. But... what else can I do? I have no way to find him, no tracking device or...

...wait. The Wind Rangers have Ninja Ops. They were able to track down Hunter and me when we kidnapped their sensei and took him to the Mountain of Lost Ninjas. Maybe they'll be willing to help me?

Of course they will. I can count on Tori.

I jump back on my bike, revving the engine and following my own trail back out of the forest. After I cover about two miles of rough terrain, my communicator finally responds.

"Blake."

I almost sag with relief, and immediately pull over. "Hunter! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, and it doesn't matter."

I frown at his evasive reply.

"Are **you** okay?"

I wince guiltily at the question. "I'm fine. I know I ran a little late, but-"

"Listen, little bro, I need you to go to the Thunder Academy, and stay put. Got it?"

A shiver creeps up my spine. "Hunter... where are you?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does! You're on Lothor's ship, aren't you?"

My panic only rises when I hear his resigned sigh. "Dammit, Hunter... you're in trouble! I know it!"

"Nothing I can't handle. This is something I have to take care of. Alone."

"What the hell are you talking about? We're a **team**! We **never** do things alone!"

"Stay out of it, Blake. I'll see you soon."

"Hunter? Hunter!!"

I take a slow breath to calm my fried nerves. He's not answering me. Again.

I squeeze the handles of my bike, flying back onto the road. I've got to get to Ninja Ops. Hopefully Cam can track down Hunter's power signature. If he analyzes my morpher, he'll have an idea what to look for. If he did go up to Lothor's ship, there must be a way to follow him.

I'm not losing you, Bro. I'm not sitting this one out.

I skid to a halt in front of the waterfall, setting my bike against a tree. I wish I'd been able to give the Winds a head's up, but I don't have the frequency of their communicators, so I'll just have to surprise them.

I step through the invisible portal, and race down the stone steps leading into the secret lair.

"Cam? Sensei?"

I freeze when I see Cam standing in front of a computer monitor, holding a classic ready stance.

"Easy, Cam," I hold up my hands as I approach. "It's just me."

"I can see that," he snaps with an anger I can't fathom. And then, to my complete astonishment, he leaps at me.

I barely have the presence of mind to dodge the fierce snap-kick that would've dislocated my jaw. Since when could Cam fight? And why is he fighting **me**?

I block his fists, bend away from his kicks, and feel myself forced backwards. Soon I'll hit the wall, and then my maneuverability will be shot.

"Cam, what is **wrong** with you??"

"You're not taking my father," he snarls, grabbing my wrist and twisting me around. I grind my teeth as I try to break his shockingly firm grip.

"Why... would I take your father?" I hiss.

"Cam! Stop this at once!"

I gasp my relief as Cam finally lets me go. Glaring at the brainiac whose martial arts skills I've** grossly** underestimated, I fight the urge to rub my sore wrist. "Did I miss something?"

He meets my stare before turning to the guinea pig that broke us up. "We can't trust him, Dad!"

I blink in surprise, but keep my mouth shut.

"It is obvious that Blake is not here to hurt us, Son," Sensei Watanbe states firmly. "He announced his presence instead of maintaining the element of surprise, and he appeared un-morphed."

Cam snorts. "It doesn't matter."

"Indeed it does." Then, the guinea pig turns to me, his beady eyes holding a strange insight that makes me... uncomfortable. "Why did you come, Blake?"

I shake off my sudden stupor, remembering the immediate emergency. "I need your help. I have to track down Hunter, and I don't have the equipment to do it. I think he might be on Lothor's ship."

I turn, watching Cam's eyes narrow. "You're kidding, right?"

Cam's stare sets me on edge. "What do you know that I don't?" I demand.

"For starters, you're guess about Hunter's whereabouts is way off," he mutters, turning back to his monitor. "He's not in orbit; he's in the city."

My throat closes. I stare, completely dumfounded, at the screen. The Crimson Ranger is there, laughing, throwing bolts of lightning at the Wind Rangers.

This must be a trick. This... **can't** be real. "This isn't funny," I snap.

"You don't hear me laughing, do you?" Cam snaps right back. "You mind explaining why your brother decided to go medieval on us?"

I take a few moments to scour my mind for any possible explanation. "I... don't know," I mutter, raking my fingers through my hair in frustration. "He was with me a few hours ago, but then I left to find Tori..." Horror widens my eyes, and I turn to Sensei. "Hunter and I were supposed to meet Choobo to get access to Lothor's ship. If Hunter went without me... is it possible Lothor did something to him?"

"The powers of the dark ninja are diverse and mysterious," Sensei comments, rubbing his chin. "It is possible he has convinced your brother to serve his ends, either by blackmail or enchantment of some kind."

I look up, watching the battle over Cam's shoulder. I wince as Shane takes a staggering kick to his kidney, dropping him like a dead weight. Then, Dustin and Tori attempt to double-team my brother with colored lasers, but a web of lightning deflects their assault almost effortlessly.

Then, he blurs into speeds too fast for the naked eye, and uses the Thunder Staff to throw both of them into a nearby office building.

I know Hunter is tough. He's been a protective shadow over me for most of my life. When I was younger, I thought nothing was beyond him... and even now, I'm confident that he can rise to any challenge.

But this is unreal. He's just ferocious out there... and the Winds don't have a chance.

"I'm going out there."

Both Cam and Sensei stare at me, but I only fold my arms, proving my determination. "I've got to talk to Hunter. I have to stop him before anyone gets hurt."

I turn, running to the exit when I hear Cam's warning. "The others think you and Hunter are in on this together. Don't be surprised if they attack you when you show your face."

My face is grim as I nod to the monitor. "I don't think they're in any **condition** to attack me."

Then, I hurry up the rest of the stairs, activating my morpher. "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!!"

The sizzle of navy power is usually exhilarating, but this time I don't register the feeling. Instead, the moment the transformation is complete, I streak towards the battle, letting the forest and the city flash past me in a blur as I follow the ominous column of smoke rising into the blue sky.

It takes me mere seconds to arrive on the abandoned street where the Winds have made their stand against my brother. Though... "stand" isn't quite the right word. None of them are on their feet.

Dustin is lying atop a parked car, the crushed roof and shattered glass hinting at a very uncomfortable impact.

Shane struggles to pull himself upright, balancing most of his weight on his sword.

And Tori... I wince with every trembling inch Tori crawls as she reaches for her weapon. Smoke wafts from burn marks across her torso, and more than once she cringes, folding into herself and clutching her side.

And in the center of it all is Hunter, his shoulders quivering as he laughs mockingly.

He's... just laughing -- and the half-crazed sound pierces me right to the core.

"I think you've been humiliated enough, Rangers," he decides, his laughter stopping. I find the sudden quiet even more disturbing, and my eyes widen as he draws a metal ring from his belt.

A wind tunnel of sparking energy emerges from the ring before my very eyes. I watch, my jaw dropping as the funnel drops on Shane first, plucking the Red Ranger off the asphalt before he can even attempt to dodge.

What is he **doing**? A fresh wave of horror forces me out of my petrified stupor, and I race onto the street, screaming the whole way.

Hunter completely disregards me... or maybe the howl of the magical wind is too loud for him to hear me. The funnel skirts around him, and then whisks Dustin away.

"Hunter, stop!!" I scream. I don't even need to think about a destination; my feet are carrying me towards Tori.

Now, he can't ignore me. I'm gaining fast, and as he turns the potent spell on Tori, I'm in his line of sight.

"Get out of here, Blake!" he snarls at me. "This is over!"

Tori has managed to reach her Sonic Fin, but she doesn't get a chance to get a shot off. The funnel crawls over her, and she's gone.

I'm only two steps behind, and I don't even hesitate. My eyes narrow, I do the only thing I can think of.

I dive at the wind funnel right after her.

I hear the deep roar of the wind, and I'm almost certain I hear Hunter shout... but then the world twists and bends around me... and everything disappears.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Two Strikes

_Author's Note: __Sorry for (once again) disappearing for several months. And on a cliffhanger, at that! Same old excuses: busy, busy, busy. But anyway, here's the new chapter: primarily in Tori's voice, but Blake gets a chance to throw in his own observations at the very end. © October 2004. _

**Blues **

**Part Nine: Two Strikes **

Hacking coughs escape bruised lungs before I'm fully conscious. Dry, heaving breaths drag in salty grit that a beach bum like me can instantly recognize as sand, aggravating my sore throat and aching chest even further.

Pull yourself together, Tori.

My top priority is to get my face out of the sand. Shaking arms lift my unwilling body to my side, giving me a little room to breathe.

Each move I make is cautious, fearful of the jagged pain that accompanies broken bones. My arms and legs respond with only vague pain, meaning that bastard didn't do severe damage.

Lucky me. From the force of those blows and the voltage of the electricity he smacked me with, there's no doubt in my mind Hunter wasn't holding anything back. But… **why**?? And where was Blake during the fight?

I set the disquieting thoughts out of my mind, dragging my feet under my body and shaking off the lethargy like seawater. There's no time for distraction. No time for frustration. No time for… misery.

Pull yourself **together**!

Thankfully, I can function. I quickly take stock, surveying the rolling water, dark seashore, and jagged cliffs spotting the landscape. A taller rocky slope lies in the distance, beyond a dense forest.

No sign of anyone, either friend or foe. I'm… alone? On a shore I've never seen before?

I clear my throat and lift my communicator. "Tori to Ninja Ops. Cam, can you hear me?" Static grates on my already frayed nerves. "Dustin? Shane?"

Nothing. Meaning I've either damaged my communicator **again**, or the signal just isn't getting through.

Okay, don't panic. Why is it so hard to **think**? I rub my temples to stimulate my memory, frowning at the gooey mess of wet sand clumping my hair after my nap on the shore.

After Hunter totally humiliated us… I remember… a funnel of wind. A concentrated cyclone swallowed Shane, Dustin, and then me. Well, at least they're around here somewhere. All I have to do is track them down. And maybe, just maybe, my communicator will work better on higher ground. The only way to find out is to give it a try.

I start walking, slowly at first as I gain my bearings. By the time fine sand makes way for soft grass, I feel a lot more normal. Then, the shade of the dense trees is a welcome relief from the brutal heat of the sun.

Despite my focus I can't help but notice how beautiful this island is. Serene shore, clear blue water, majestic peaks, wild forest… I only wish I could appreciate it. But it's hard to, knowing that Hunter must have sent me here for a reason.

The snap of a twig nearby echoes in my ear like a gunshot. I freeze in place, my stare pulled in the direction of the noise as my body tenses in preparation.

A black ninja uniform with navy trim emerges from the brush, and I feel a snarl twitch my lips.

Blake takes a moment to drag the leaves from his hair, until some sense acknowledges my presence. Or maybe he just feels the chill of my stare. His face turns in my direction, and… he smiles at me.

He **smiles** at me!

Before I know it, my feet are moving toward him.

"Tori, you're okay!" he calls, hurrying to meet me halfway. "I've been looking for-"

His fake concern only makes my blood boil. How stupid does he think I am? How many times can a girl **fall** for the same manipulative trick?

**Bastard!**

As soon as he's in reach, I move to greet his face with my fist, desperate to wipe that mocking smile off his face. A startled blink is his response as quick reflexes angle his face just enough for me to miss.

"What are you **doing**?"

I don't answer coherently. Only a frustrated grunt as I follow up my punch by dodging to his side, planting my foot firmly in the small of his back.

He grunts and falls forward, but rolls out of the way before my foot can stomp him into the dirt.

Against my will my gaze lingers on the leaf-strewn grass, sloped just slightly. It was only a few short hours ago that Blake and I were in a similar forest, seemingly working out our differences. Starting over. And it was a lie… It was all a **lie**!

He tricked me… **twice**!

I try to block out the anger, focus my attacks better, but I can't seem to form a better strategy than a frenzied series of kicks and punches. Some glance flesh, some brush cloth, but most hit nothing but air.

Damn him, he's fast. And he keeps backing away, refusing to hit back, unwilling to just **face** me, once and for all!

My eyes burning, I leap at him with a jump kick that would make Shane proud. He leans out of the way, but at least the space between us is reduced. My elbow catches his side, slowing him just enough for me to throw my fist into his face.

This time it connects, sparking a dark thrill I've never felt before…

I watch, stalking around him carefully as he shakes it off. Wide-eyed surprise composes itself, but there's still no heat in his gaze. More like… desperation?

I throw off the thought with a shake of my head. Stop trying to analyze him! Don't trust anything about him: his words, his expressions… none of it.

"Tori, please," he murmurs, wincing at the pain in his cheek. "I'm not here to hurt you. I followed you to this island to **help** you!"

"Do I have 'gullible idiot' stamped on my forehead?" I snap at him, eyes narrow. "Why do you keep **toying** with me?"

I attack again, this time aiming for his kidneys so I can drop him and be done with it. Knock him out, take him out of the picture, make him **hurt**…

But he steps aside and catches me, holding my outstretched arm and bracing his elbow against my neck. It's almost a headlock, effectively immobilizing me, but I can still see his face. The desperation in his eyes…

"Tori, let me explain," his voice is unusually grating, broken by gasps for air.

I close my eyes, refusing to look at that lying face too closely.

"Why are you doing this to me??" I hate that my voice is halfway between a scream and a sob. "Why can't you just fight me honorably? Like an equal? Why keep up this stupid pretense?"

Why does he love to twist me around his finger and squeeze the life out of me? But I grimace as I suddenly realize… why **wouldn't** he keep using an effective strategy? It's been working pretty damn good so far! I keep **letting** him get to me.

Weakest link… weakest link… so helpless, frail and **weak**!!

I try to twist out of his arms, thrashing like a fish caught in a net, but he adjusts his grip, and **doesn't let go**!

"Tori," he forces through gritted teeth, "I am not lying to you! I swear! We're on the same side here. And if we **ever** want to get off this island, we **have** to work **together**!"

He finally releases me, and I throw myself backwards, shaken. "Shut **up**!" I snarl, "Like I'll ever trust you again!"

I flip away from him, forcing some much-needed space between us, as I lift my wrist unit. "Ninja Storm, Ranger…!"

My war cry dies on my lips as Blake yanks off his morpher, tossing it in my direction. My stare follows the small black unit, noticing that it lands not two yards away from me. I don't care how fast he is; there's no way he can reach it before I do.

Warily, I lift my gaze to him.

"No games, no tricks, and no more fighting," Blake states, grimacing again as he rubs his now-swollen cheek. "I'm putting my fate in your hands, Tori."

My mouth gapes in an excellent imitation of a fish, before I shake off the surprise enough to glare at him.

"All I'm asking is that you **listen** to me," he pleads. "We have to find Dustin and Shane, and we have to stop Hunter!"

I snort indelicately. "So I'm supposed to believe that you'll fight against your brother? Riiiight. And next, you'll try to sell me the Brooklyn Bridge."

A frustrated sigh as he drags his hand through his hair. "Look, Tori… when I went to talk to you in the woods, I spent a lot more time with you than I'd intended. Than I could afford, really; but, well… things were going so **well** I lost track of time. Anyway, Hunter and I were supposed to sneak aboard Lothor's ship together, and put an end to his twisted plans once and for all!"

My eyes widen at his surprising announcement, but I fold my arms over my chest to relay my lingering doubt.

"But, I think Hunter got impatient. He must've gone to Lothor's ship without me; when I got back to our camp, he was gone. And now he's gone off the deep end! Lothor **did** something to him. I need to figure out what, but I can't do it alone!"

"So you're telling me you had nothing to do with that ambush on Dustin and Shane outside Storm Chargers?" The skepticism in my voice is nearly palpable. "So it's just a coincidence that you cornered me in the woods at the exact same moment, disabling my communicator?"

He blinks in surprise. "Did you ever see me lay a finger on your communicator?" he challenges. "And if I honestly wanted to hurt you, Tori… I had my chance in the woods. You were alone, disoriented…"

My snarl tightens to display angrily gnashing teeth, and he holds up his hands to placate me. "I'm not saying you're defenseless – I've got bruises that prove otherwise – but just think about it for a second. If I knew my brother was attacking your friends, and if I were part of it, that would've been the perfect time for me to catch you by surprise."

My stare never leaves him as I pick up his discarded morpher. He makes no move to approach, only watching me carefully as I lift the gold disc from the morpher, examining it closely.

I can't tell for sure, but this certainly looks like a Thunder morpher. Either it's a phenomenal decoy, or… the real thing.

No, I won't **let **myself believe him. He just thrives on pulling my strings.

"Whatever." I dismiss his reasoning with a toss of grimy hair. "Maybe Lothor wanted us on this island for some reason. Maybe if you two pet goons finish us off here, he's more likely to destroy the power of Wind once and for all, or something."

An irritated sigh escapes him. "Tori, that doesn't even make sense! Why the hell would Hunter and I willingly serve the monster that killed our parents, huh? Before, we were manipulated into thinking your sensei was the murderer… that's the only reason we cooperated with Lothor to begin with."

A dismissive shrug hides my wince, as a very real tingling of doubt creeps into my mind. "For all I know, that whole murder thing was a lie from the beginning. Why not? It certainly fits with your track record!"

"The Gem of Souls doesn't **lie**, Tori," he mutters, bowing his head. "I understand why you don't trust me, but that's no reason to doubt what you saw with your own eyes."

Silence settles between us, thick and oppressive and stifling. I refuse to look at him, my gaze fixed on the Thunder Morpher lying harmlessly in my hand.

What… should I do? My gut twists at the very idea of putting any stock into his words, but I can't deny the logic behind his arguments. I saw Hunter and Blake's parents in the Cave with my own eyes. I saw Blake's shock, joy, and sadness when he realized whom he was seeing. They'd gotten to the Gem only moments before we did; they couldn't have pulled off that elaborate a hoax in such a short time. That was the Gem of Souls, and it showed them the truth.

Why **would** Blake and Hunter work for Lothor again? Even if he used some sort of blackmail, I can't imagine them cooperating with their parents' murderer. And the way Hunter taunted us in the city, it didn't feel right. He was more vicious than ever. It doesn't fit.

And, it pains me to admit it, but Blake **could** have taken me out in the woods. He could've taken advantage of my surprise if he wanted to. He's a good ninja; the only reason why I don't have a mark on me is because he hasn't tried to hit me. He only dodged and blocked this whole time, and ultimately, surrendered his morpher. Leaving him at a very real disadvantage.

_"I'm putting my fate in your hands, Tori."_

I swallow a lump in my throat, fighting back tears with all the strength left in me. What was I thinking? I wanted to **hurt** him, I wanted to pound him with everything I had. And I really could've done damage. He took a major gamble throwing me the morpher; he had no guarantee that I wouldn't morph and blast him with my Sonic Fin, leaving all questions for later.

I… can feel myself being swayed. His explanation makes so much sense, and I **want** to believe him. If he's telling the truth now, it would mean I wasn't an idiot for believing him before, when he apologized in the woods. It would mean he really is a good person… that the cute, charming guy I really started to like is a **real** person! Not just a lie, not just another mask.

I want to believe that so much… but wanting it to be true doesn't **make** it true. And I can't ignore the warning bells ringing in my ears. I know he's a convincing liar. Can I **really** trust him again? Do I have it in me? Can I leave myself open to another betrayal?

Can I afford to, given our circumstances? Considering my friends' lives are on the line? My trust in Blake nearly got Cam injured, and I shudder to think what almost happened to Sensei. And now, I'm alone in a strange forest, searching for my missing friends.

I can't make this kind of decision… not on my own, at least.

Straightening, I fix his morpher to my bare wrist. "I don't trust you, Blake," I inform him, doing my best to ignore how his shoulders drop with unmasked - or perhaps, well feigned - disappointment. "Still, it's better to have you in my sights than let you get the drop on me **again**." I gesture to the cliff whose peak is still barely visible through the canopy of leaves and branches. "You can stick with me for now, until we can find Dustin and Shane. **But**, I'm holding on to your morpher. And I'm deciding what direction we take."

I stare at him expectantly, hands on my hips with false bravado. Finally, he nods his head. "Deal."

- - -

The hike through the forest is totally silent. I walk a good six feet in front of her, occasionally glancing back when there isn't a particularly perilous rock, tree trunk, or other stumbling block in my immediate path.

She refuses to meet my eyes.

I keep trudging forward, listening for any signs of life. But as we continue our search, I can't keep myself from contemplating what just happened.

I knew before I saw her that I had some major explaining to do. From the way Cam attacked me in Ninja Ops, I figured I'd get a similar greeting from the Wind team. So, when I first awoke, all alone on Vertical Island of all places, I did my best to think of how to approach the Winds. What evidence to use to prove that I'm on their side.

I thought I had all my T's crossed and I's dotted; but now I know that'll do me precisely **no** good if the Winds won't listen to me. Tori didn't hear a word I said. It was almost like she'd covered her ears and started humming, stubbornly blocking out my explanation instead of hearing me out.

I can't really blame her, I admit with a grim frown. When Lothor told us about what had happened to our parents; when he fed us those outright **lies**, Hunter and I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Looking back now, I can't believe we trusted him. Why didn't the fact that he's an **evil space alien** not factor into our heads? Or, that he ransacked the Thunder Academy? It's amazing how blind a person can be when they're consumed by anger. All the holes in Lothor's story, the illogic of his plan, none of it hit me until after I found out the truth. Then, all the pieces fell into place, and all I could do was turn that anger inward, furious at my own gullibility.

I know what she's feeling. I know how much that anger **hurts**… how it warps your whole view of the world, and yourself.

I can't keep the assurances from spilling out. "I didn't trick you, Tori. Well, the first time I did; but in the woods… everything I said was sincere. I'm going to prove it, I swear."

She doesn't answer, of course. If she **is** convinced I'm a liar, it'll take more than just words to change her mind.

My fists clench tightly as I think of all the progress we'd made earlier today… all gone up in smoke.

**To Be Continued…**

_Note: There's another story I'm working on: "If I Never Knew You," a PRiS angsty journey of self discovery starring Karone that is rapidly approaching completion. Due to some tricky formatting it won't be posted on any time soon, but you can check out my Profile for a link and details about it._


	10. The Hunt

__

Author's Note: This chapter is in Hunter's voice, and it's fairly short, even by "Blues" standards. © October 2004.

****

Blues

Part Ten: The Hunt

I can hear my pulse beating in my ears. A steady rhythm of frustration and outrage, a battle drum keeping time with my feet as I race along the coast of Vertical Island, searching for some sign, **any **sign of my stupid, naïve, headstrong little brother.

I can't **believe** him. I just… can't! I told him to stay out of it! I told him to go back to the Thunder Academy! When did he stop trusting me? He always followed my lead! He always knew he could count on me to take care of him. Why did he pick **now** to stop listening to me!

I was trying to be quick about it. Beat the stuffing out of those irritating Winds, take them down a notch or two for being such a hassle. Then, it was simple to send them packing to Vertical Island, where Lothor could do with them what he pleased. My part of the deal would've been complete. Whatever mess Blake had gotten himself into would've been cleaned up. Then, we could've focused on their murdering sensei without interference.

But **no**… Blake had to show up at just the wrong time!

The last moments of the fight play over in my head, and I still don't believe it. He jumped into the portal after the Blue Ranger! He ignored my warning; he didn't hesitate for a second. I don't know what he was thinking. He just threw his lot in with the Winds. With **her**.

And Lothor's earlier taunts haunt me, like knowing laughter carried by the breeze.

__

"Your brother's loyalties have been tangled, it seems."

I didn't put much stock in his rambling at the time. I mean, how could I take **Lothor's** word that my own brother was a traitor? Still, I wanted to keep Blake out of it… as far away from the Winds as possible. For his own safety… and just in case. I don't know… for some reason, the sight of Blake and Tori together in the woods stirred something in me. Some almost-memory that I just can't reach.

Frustration. Resignation. And with that came a bit of fear… fear that there was some truth to Lothor's snide remark. That Blake really does feel something for the Wind Ranger. That our plan to infiltrate the Wind team's base and kidnap their sensei had taken an unwelcome turn.

__

"Blake has been manipulated by the Wind Rangers. They are more devious than we initially thought. They must be dealt with."

Snarling, my gloved fist pounds the nearest rock. I didn't want to make this personal. I wanted to keep it simple: toss them to Vertical Island and wash my hands of it. But then Blake jumped into the portal without even **asking** me where it went, or what I had planned. And when I watched in open-mouthed shock as my little brother disappeared, it felt like a battle line had been drawn.

Completely disregarding my instructions, he'd followed me into battle. And he didn't come to back me up, like the dependable little brother he's always been. He came to help **them**. To save **her**.

Now, there are five of us on Lothor's private property. And I don't know what else might be waiting here…

__

"Since Blake will most likely try to help his new allies, I suggest you consider joining them on Vertical Island. If you can't persuade him to see reason and stay out of my affairs, I'm afraid he won't be spared."

I have to find him. I have to snap him out of this. I have to make him remember our **mission**, our **parents**. That's all. I know where his loyalties truly lie. At worst, he's just… confused. He's always had too big a heart. It'll take more than a pretty face to break the bonds of family, dammit!

I have to find him before he gets into more trouble. Before something else finds him.

I continue my search, slowing my near-jog as I approach a small opening nestled at the base of a cliff.

I frown in confusion, staring at the cave's mouth. I can almost remember… another cave - ancient, hallowed ground - and misty shapes of green ether welcoming me…

__

"We're always looking after you."

"Make us proud."

Mom? Dad?

I shake my head, trying to grasp that faint memory with all my might… but it slips through my fingers like sand, leaving me feeling incredibly hollow. Alone.

What was that? Some fading vestiges of a dream?

"Ah, Hunter. Our paths cross again."

My fists clench with a will of their own as I step back, glaring up at a ledge near the top of the cave's mouth. "Choobo. I thought I told Lothor that I was handling this."

Lothor's stooge shrugs. "And Lothor told you he would take action if he was unsatisfied with your performance. And as it happens, he is **very** disappointed with the Navy Ranger. Your plan to infiltrate the Wind Rangers by winning their trust has backfired."

"I said I'm handling this," I snarl at the alien, my anger flaring remarkably fast… even for me. "I'll have Blake out of here in no time. Then, I don't care what you do to the Winds."

"Unlikely." Choobo's tone is unusually mocking, or maybe I'm just hypersensitive. "Blake can't bring himself to betray them… betray **her**."

I bite back a hot retort, trying to ignore how disconcerting it is that his argument so closely reflects my own worries. "You're wrong, Choobo. Blake would never turn his back on me." I fold my arms contemptuously. "He's my brother."

Choobo responds with a slow shake of the head, as if he were talking to a stubborn kid. My blood boils at the condescension. "He is **almost** your brother."

"Blood isn't everything," I growl, oddly… defensive.

"Of course it isn't. Life experience is so much more important, is it not?" Choobo rubs his chin in mock-thought. "He only knew you for… what? Half his life, more or less? He knew your dearly-departed parents even less than that. You though, you knew them and loved them with all your heart since you were an infant. They were the only parents you've ever known. Perhaps… his love for them doesn't run as deeply as yours? Perhaps he isn't quite as dedicated to avenging their deaths as you?"

Choobo's words hit with all the impact of a physical blow.

But like any other blow, I shake it off quickly. I lift my Thunder Staff, pointing it at Lothor's lackey. "I won't let you, Lothor, or anyone else hurt Blake. Got it?"

Choobo holds up his hands, waving away my threat. "I'm trying to help you, Hunter. If you can snap your brother out of whatever enchantment the girl has placed on him, then Lothor will be merciful." A chilling grin appears. "But, you must be realistic. Pain is better than death, Crimson Ranger. You may have to **slightly** hurt him in order to save him from our master's wrath."

I can actually hear the growl rumbling in my throat. "Lothor is **not** my master. Not now, not **ever**! We have an agreement… one which I can cancel at any time if I choose to."

"Don't be naïve, Hunter. You and Lothor have a mutual goal: vengeance against Watanabe, the man that murdered your beloved parents in cold blood. It would be unwise to break that alliance now, when your goal has not yet been achieved."

With a deep roar I pounce, fully intending on splitting the talkative bastard's head from his misshapen shoulders. From somewhere deep inside me, a bottomless well of **hate** suddenly opens, directed squarely at this creature, his façade of sheepish timidity hiding a cunning mind…

But instead of meeting plated armor, my Staff collides with the spandex-covered form of a Kelzack.

My fury-crazed mind finally notices the swarm of alien foot soldiers that materialized out of thin air, squirming around and between Choobo and me like a class of hyperactive grade schoolers.

"Fighting me now will only waste time," Choobo points out, probably trying to be the voice of reason. "Your goal should be to find your brother, and get him under control and off this island. Lothor's patience is not infinite."

I still feel a rolling hatred for this creature in the pit of my stomach, though for the life of me I can't quite piece together **why**. It's like grabbing at wisps of smoke… just impossible. So I forcibly put it out of my mind. There's no point dwelling on it now. I have more important things to worry about.

I fix a cold glare at the alien, and nod briskly.

"Take these Kelzacks with you. They can provide a distraction in case you should find the Winds first." That mocking smile returns. "Or, should you find Blake and the Winds together. That wouldn't be **too** surprising, since he jumped into the vortex specifically to find them, now would it?"

I decide not to waste any more breath on the bastard as he disappears in a flash of ionized light, leaving me with the swarm of Kelzacks.

I will find my brother, and I will save him. And the Wind Rangers even try to come between us… they will regret it.

****

To Be Continued…


	11. At Odds

__

Author's Note: We're back to Dustin's POV in this chapter. © January 2005.

****

Blues

Part Eleven: At Odds

The cool water is a huge relief. After a nice, long drink, I take a breath deep enough to fill my lungs, throat and cheeks, and dunk my head under the surface, reaching my hands under to scrub the tangled mess of my hair.

When I can't hold my breath any more I come up for air, and find myself face to face with Shane's impatient glare.

"C'mon!" I complain, squeezing out the excess water, "It's hot out here! What's wrong with taking five?"

"We don't have 'five' to spare," he answers. "We haven't found Tori, and our communicators still aren't working."

That sobering thought tries to kill my grin, but I don't let it. I know this is serious, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't take advantage of some fresh water when we can! Personally, I'd rather spare a couple'a minutes now to refresh and recharge than wait to collapse from dehydration and exhaustion a few hours from now.

Shane knows better, too. He's just really worried. And upset. And, well… probably a little humiliated. Because Hunter **really** embarrassed us this time.

"If we can't take five, we'll take two," I tell him, brushing my hand through my hair. My fingers tangle in a gunky spot I must've missed, and I grimace. "Why don't you at least take a drink?" Then I swallow another breath and dunk my head under again, this time concentrating my efforts on that stubborn gunky spot.

I come up for air, this time satisfied that the 'do is totally gunk-free. I look up, seeing Shane's frown twist. Now he's not just impatient; he's totally grossed-out. "Like I'm going to drink that water after you washed your hair."

I roll my eyes. "It's a stream! Running water, Dude. Sheesh."

His frown doesn't go away as he brings a tentative handful of water to his mouth. "Why are you washing your hair, anyway?"

"You saw what I looked like when we met up at the bottom of the mountain!" I grumble, gesturing down the cliff we'd climbed. "That mud was totally caked on! I took a tumble climbing a tree in the woods, and happened to hit a moist spot." I frown just at the memory. "I managed to clean of most of it with leaves and stuff, but my hair was a wreck. And it smelled."

I glare when Shane starts chuckling. "Now why would an **Earth** Ninja be so grossed out by mud? It's just wet soil, right?"

"Says the **Air** Ninja, whose element leaves no stains and has no smell! Who're you to judge?"

He grins, splashing some water in my direction. "Told you you should've studied the ways of the Air Ninja."

I narrow my eyes, preparing to splash him back… only a column of water rises on its own, drenching both of us thoroughly.

I can't hold back a swell of relieved laughter as she remarks: "Of course, we all know who has the best element."

We both jump to our feet, shaking off the water and lighting up at the sight of Tori, a hint of a grin on her lips as she climbs over a crag and joins us by the stream.

I immediately wrap her in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground easily. "When you get lost, Miss Hansen… you get **lost**!"

She hugs me back tighter than I can ever remember, then turns and greets Shane just as eagerly. "I was so worried about you guys," she murmurs, her choked voice instantly putting me on red alert, "I didn't know what happened to you, if it was all a trap…"

"Whoa!" Shane and I trade startled looks. "Trap? What are you…?"

I have every intention of interrogating her right here, finding out every single detail of whatever it is she's been through… but the silent form that appears out of nowhere shuts me up.

Shane growls. "It's **you**…"

I feel the air gust passed me before I even realize Shane had moved. An impressive combination of a Streak and a flying kick, his form is practically glowing as his foot sails toward Blake, aiming directly for his chest. It's so weird… it's like Tori and I are in slow-mo as the two trade blows that sound like thunder crashing.

"Shane, stop it!" Tori cries, and her voice is so… strained I can't help but stare at her.

She's really been through the wringer. Not only is she physically a mess, her eyes are really scaring me. And her face is so pale, almost sickly.

Frowning, my hands fall upon Tori's shoulders, turning her towards me with gentle insistence. "Tori, are you okay? What did he do to you?"

"**Nothing**!" she answers sharply. I take a startled step back, watching as the tension in her face cracks, showing a trace of the fear beneath…

"Tori, talk to me," I insist, taking her hands. My eyes bug out when I note that she's wearing, not one, but **two** morphers.

How the heck did she get Blake's morpher?

She gulps, anxious eyes turning to the fight behind us, that from the sound of it has intensified in these few seconds. "I don't know… I don't know anything anymore. I don't trust him, I **don't**… but… we have to make them stop fighting, Dustin."

That frantic look in her eyes is enough to make me want to put the whole world on pause. "I'm on it, Tor."

By now, the two combatants have somehow managed to fight themselves right into the stream, pounding the snot out of each other. Shane gets one hell of a roundhouse passed Blake's darn-near impregnable defenses, throwing the Thunder Ninja to the bank of the river with bone-jarring force.

But he still gets up, wiping away the blood mixed with water running into his eye from the cut on his forehead.

Frowning, I run into the stream, grabbing Shane's arm. "Take it down a notch there, War Horse," I mutter into his ear. "We don't know what's-"

"Of course we do!" he snaps at me, snatching his arm back. "His psycho brother banishes us to the Land of the Lost, and now they mean to get the drop on us." The smile that splits Shane's face is… scary. "Only this time, **we** got the drop on **them**. Or, at least Navy boy here." His knuckles crack, causing the Thunder Ranger to tense immediately. "No more picking on Tori, little man… you're up against **me** now."

"I wasn't picking on Tori," Blake snaps, and I realize with some surprise that this is the first time I've actually heard him speak since… since we all found the Gem of Souls. It feels like a lifetime ago, before everything got **really** weird. Inexplicably weird, come to think of it…

"Shane, calm down and look at him," I murmur. "Just look at him. He's got a huge purple bruise on his cheek, and don't think for one second it had anything to do with you. No one bruises that fast."

Shane grimaces, though his wary eyes never leave the Thunder Ranger. "What are you saying, Dustin?"

"I'm saying he's already been in one tousle today, and it wasn't with you or me. Leaving three possibilities: Tori, Hunter, or one of Lothor's other goons. If he did fight Tori, I'd like to know what happened before we start another brawl."

"What's the point?"

I sigh explosively. "We can finally figure out what's really going on!"

A snort. "Like there's a question!"

"Dude, I have plentyof questions! Why are we here? Why did Hunter attack us? Why did Blake and Tori arrive together? And… why is Tori **wearing** Blake's morpher?"

Eyes wide, Shane whirls around. Even while fighting Blake hand to hand, he never noticed the absence of the bug-shaped wrist unit. Figures.

I take advantage of Shane's distraction, and approach Blake. The wariness in his eyes makes it clear he didn't hear a word of our hushed conversation. "Blake, I don't want to fight."

His eyebrow jumps. "You'd be the first. So far Cam, Tori, and Shane have all had a bone to pick with me. It's only fair to give you a turn."

I respond with the most earnest grin I can muster. Judging from Blake's wide eyes, I think I surprised him. "You fought Cam too? Then I feel for you, Man. So, how 'bout I take a rain check, until we get this all sorted out. Is that cool with you?"

We continue our little "stare-down" for a few seconds, until he finally nods. "Fine. So what happens now?"

"Now, my teammates and I have some catching up to do. So you just sit tight…"

"We can't let him out of our sight, Dustin," Tori states. Her voice is firm, and it obviously carries across the stream, since Blake turns to stare at her instantly.

She meets it for a heartbeat, and then glances away.

"She's right!" Shane pipes up in Tori's defense. "We have no reason to trust you!"

"If I were going to make a break for it, I would've done it when Tori and I first found you. She was so relieved to see you two alive, she 'turned her back' on me."

Blake's tone is… weirdly spiteful, considering he's usually so cool-headed, making me more than curious about exactly what happened between them since Hunter sent us here.

Shane's eyes narrow dangerously. "You know what? Why the hell should we take any chances?" He lifts his wrist. "The only Thunder Ranger I'll turn **my** back on is an unconscious one…"

"Whoa there, Leader Man!" I gasp, grabbing Shane's arm before the confrontation escalates into Mortal Kombat. "You weren't about to morph, were you? Knowing Blake **can't**?"

Shane bites his lip, wincing at the rebuke written plain on my face. Tori's silence and blank expression don't help, either. I release him, watching him take slow breaths.

"We're all upset, Bro," I whisper to him. "Let's get our heads together and think up a plan of action. And… we need to figure out what happened to Tori. Pronto."

A moment's hesitation, and then finally a nod. "Tori, we're going upstream," Shane's voice booms with that leader authority he loves so much, "but not out of eyeshot, Blake… so think before you move, got it?"

A tight grimace is the only answer Blake gives us, but it's enough. Together, Shane and I step out of the stream, shaking our boots of the water, and join Tori as we walk upstream, just far enough to feel a little privacy from our… well… less than welcome guest.

I immediately take Tori's hand, guiding her to the water's edge. "Have a drink, Tor. You look parched."

She obeys without a sound. I watch her, trying my best to exercise that virtue of patience, as she slowly washes her face with the stream's water. I was hoping that the tension would've washed away along with the dried sand… but even as she rubs her cheeks the grimness remains.

"What happened, Tori?" Shane's tone is too demanding. Ever the sensitive guy, I immediately jab him with my elbow to clue him in.

Silence stretches, and I watch Tori fiddle with some grass, her head bowed to the stream. I bite my lip anxiously as I wait for her to speak.

Finally, she does.

"There's not much to say," she says softly, never lifting her eyes. "I woke up on the shore, and I came searching for you guys. I found Blake not long after I entered the woods…"

"Did you find Blake, or did **he** find **you**?" Shane interrupts. Rolling my eyes, I elbow him again.

Our fearless leader frowns, but doesn't say another word. Instead, I notice him throw a hateful glare downstream.

If looks could kill…

"I don't know, honestly," Tori continues after some thought. "I heard rustling in the bushes, and then he appeared. He didn't sneak up behind me, though. And…" she pauses, shivering just a little. "I'm the one that threw the first punch. And the second, and the third." She inhales slowly, wrapping her arms around her knees. "He didn't try to hit me back. He kept talking, but I couldn't even **hear** him. I just kept on attacking him. I gave it everything I had."

Shane and I trade surprised looks as Tori rubs her forehead. That does **not** sound like the Tori Hansen I know.

Then, Shane snorts. "If you ask me, he deserved it, Tori."

I shoot Shane a dirty look.

"I don't know if he did or not," she answers.

Frowning at her stricken expression, I inch closer. "How'd you get his morpher, Tor?"

"He… gave it to me."

I blink. And blink again. "Huh?"

"I think it was supposed to be an act of goodwill, you know? Like, he's willing to take the first step and trust me, since I wouldn't listen to a word he said."

"Just like when he saved you from the Amphibidor, huh?" Shane prompts. "This is a tactic, Tori. He's used it before! He puts himself in a risky situation, figuring he can impress you with a showy display of chivalry or something."

Tori winces. "I did think of that, Shane."

Frowning, I give our "fearless leader" my sternest glare. "You're being **way** harsh!"

He folds his arms. "What? We can't ignore Blake's history, can we?"

"No, but we can't ignore the circumstances either! Blake gave up his morpher! He's just walked into the lion's den, facing three P.O.'ed Wind Rangers with no powers!"

"Hunter's probably watching us right now, keeping an eye on 'brother dearest' in case things get too hairy," Shane retorts.

"Without powers, Blake becomes a walking target!" I shoot back. "Would Hunter take that kind of risk? He seems way too protective."

"They're probably counting on our being too nice to take advantage of Blake's lack of power," Shane answers. "That's **their** mistake."

Wincing, I turn my attention back to Tori, who's been oddly silent while our argument heated up. "Tori, did Blake ever give you any explanation about what's been going on?"

She looks up, watching Blake wander along the water's edge for a moment, before answering. "He said he thinks Lothor did something to Hunter. They were planning on attacking Lothor in his space ship together, but Blake had gotten…" My eyebrow rises at the faint flush on her cheeks. "uh… sidetracked, and when he returned to the Thunder Academy, Hunter had vanished." Frowning, she tugs at her hair again. "He suspects Hunter went aboard Lothor's ship alone, and was captured. That's what he **said**, anyway."

Shane rolls his eyes. "Does he really think we'd buy that? No one is stupid enough to take on Lothor and his forces all alone!"

I glance at Shane through the corner of my eye, distinctly recalling his little "one man army" phase right after Sensei gave us the Wind Morphers. Sure, he's come a long way since then, but it shouldn't be **that** hard for him to imagine a Red Ranger with an independent streak.

"But what if he's telling the truth?" I venture. "That at least explains why Hunter's been doing all the attacking…"

"This is their method!" Shane insists, "Infiltrating our team, tricking us to trust them! That's how they prefer to play it." He huffs. "Those punks have no honor."

I sigh again, rolling my eyes at Shane's rigid stance. When he wants to, he can be as stubborn as a mule!

I decide backup is in order. "What do you say, Tor? You've spent more time with Blake than both of us put together."

Silence is my answer.

Blinking, I turn to our third member. She's sitting with her chin tucked against her knees, staring at the stream.

Puzzled, I glance at Shane. His "righteous anger" has calmed enough to notice that Tori seems to have zoned out or something.

Did she even hear me?

"Tori?"

****

To Be Continued…


	12. Torn

_Author's Note: Apologies for the long delay; it just took a lot of work (and multiple rewrites) to get Tori's rollercoaster of emotions to feel natural to me. Let me know how it comes across. This one is in Tori's POV, and picks up right where Part Eleven left off. © April 2005. _

**Blues**

**Part Twelve: Torn**

"Tori?"

I stare at my reflection in the stream. I'm a mess - tired eyes, wan face, tangled hair. And the funny thing is, I think I'm putting up a pretty good front. Because I feel like an absolute **wreck**.

Dustin and Shane have been arguing about what we should do for a while now, and I've watched it unfold with a sense of odd fascination. They've disagreed on many things in the past; frankly they tend to disagree. But this dispute over Blake has snowballed before my eyes, and… I don't know what to do about it.

I admit, I'm relieved to hear Dustin voice some of the more hopeful thoughts that invade my naïve mind. It gives me a sense of validation. I'm glad that I'm not the only person in the world to think it possible that Blake might be telling the truth.

But, I can't help heed Shane's point as well. The same fears keep creeping back, that Blake **is** lying, playing me for a fool again… and if I fall for it this time, it could mean all our lives.

"Tori?" Dustin repeats, "What do you think about all this?"

I take a deep breath, and give the only answer I can. "I don't know. You guys decide."

I don't bother looking up. I can just imagine their stunned faces. Tori Hansen, Miss Opinionated, the "brains" of our little trio, doesn't have anything to contribute?

Has the world stopped spinning?

The uncomfortable silence stifles me, and I close my eyes as if I could somehow block it out. I'm… ashamed of myself. And I **hate** this feeling…

"That is **it**," Shane snarls with shocking venom. "Blake is going down for this!"

"Now wait a sec!" Dustin stubbornly defends. "He didn't hurt Tori-"

"He didn't **hit** Tori, **this** time," Shane corrects fiercely. "He obviously hurt her. Just look at her!"

I grimace at Shane's comment. In a way, it's sweet that he feels the need to protect me, but… "I'm not made of glass, you know. I'll be fine." My words sound more sure than I really feel, and I sigh deeply. "Don't make this about revenge, okay?"

"Tori's right," Dustin insists, "Let's remember what we learned at the Mountain of Lost Ninjas. Blake and Hunter got so wrapped up in revenge that they took action without knowing the truth about their parents' murder, and ended up kidnapping the wrong guy!" He nods enthusiastically. "We need to figure out what's going on before we fly off the handle."

"In the time it'll take us to satisfy your curiosity, Dustin, the Thunders can **kill** us!" Shane begins pacing along the water's edge like a caged tiger; but he never wanders more than a few feet from us before he turns back. Dustin throws his hands up in frustration, before turning and pacing in the other direction.

I bite my lip in miserable silence.

After a few minutes of stewing in opposite corners, it's Dustin's loud sigh that breaks the quiet. "Okay, butting heads isn't doing us any good, Bro," he concedes. "Whatever we decide, the three of us have to be in agreement. There's a lot we don't know about what the heck's going on, but there's one definite fact: we're in real danger here. If we keep squabbling with each other, Lothor will clean our clocks but good."

He then approaches Shane's rigid form. "What d'ya say? Can we all try to be reasonable? Look at the situation from all angles? Huh?"

I watch, my eyes silently pleading, as Shane looks at Dustin's offered hand. Finally, he nods, grasping Dustin's hand. "Deal."

Dustin's grin spreads into his sunniest smile, and he immediately sinks to the ground beside me. "So before we make any decisions, I want to hear what's on Tori's mind."

I wince just a little, dropping my gaze.

"Come on, Tor… we need you." His arm wraps around my shoulders, providing warmth and assurance in a simple gesture. "You're part of this team. And right now, we need to hear everyone's point of view if we're going to come to the right answer."

Believe it or not, I do have a point of view. After stewing in silence with Blake for hours, searching every pocket of the forest for my missing teammates, I had a **lot** of time to think about it. But... "What if I'm wrong? I was wrong before, you know." I reveal a glimpse of the fear that's been slowly eating at me since this nightmare began.

"Nobody can have all the right answers all the time. That's why we work together. You know what we think; now we need to know what you think."

I close my eyes solemnly as I realize… he's right.

I'm not the only one who's angry, confused, frustrated… hurt. This isn't about me, and how I feel.

I can't just sink into myself and let everything happen around me. Force my teammates to pick up the slack for me. **That** would be weakness.

"Guys," I murmur, "what are our options?"

Shane frowns thoughtfully. "What do you mean?"

"Let's… think it through," I request awkwardly, "because I had a hard time figuring out my options before. When I found Blake in the woods earlier, I felt trapped. I didn't want him with me, but also I didn't want to lose track of him, letting him get the drop on me later. And I had no way of detaining him; no way of making sure I could keep him out of my hair. Whether he was lying or not sort of became… irrelevant, at the time. All I knew was, it was safer to keep him in front of my eyes than anywhere else."

Nervous fingers begin braiding my hair as I wait for my teammates to respond. Dustin stares at me, visibly perplexed, before he finally grins.

"She's got a point, Shane. We kind of **have** to keep him with us. What else can we do with him?"

Shane thinks silently, his shadow eclipsing the sun overhead as he stares down the stream. "'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer,' huh? I can live with that. Without his morpher, he shouldn't pose too big a threat." He then lifts his wrist, baring his morpher. "But there's no sense in taking unnecessary chances. If we do spring a trap, it'll be easier to recover if we're already morphed."

Dustin frowns. "Isn't that just escalating the situation?"

"No, it's not," Shane responds firmly. "It's called playing it safe. Why parade around this island unprotected when we don't have to?"

I glance down at my Wind Morpher as I turn Shane's words over in my mind. There's a certain feeling of invulnerability that comes with the blue and silver uniform that would definitely be welcome now.

Nodding, I rise to my feet. "Sounds like a plan."

Shane nods. "Then let's get Blake and keep moving. I'd like to get off this rock before sundown."

We line up on a row, with Shane in the center. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

Blinding light and a surge of energy encases me in the protective armor of the Blue Wind Ranger. I sigh in quiet relief that the morphers **do** work in this strange place. Even if we're cut off from Ninja Ops, at least we can still access the Power granted to us.

We stay in formation as we approach Blake, who stares at us with grim eyes. "Well? What's the verdict?"

"We've decided it's better to keep our eyes on you," Shane informs him coldly. "So you're sticking with us for the time-being."

Blake nods quickly. "And where are we going?

Dustin points to the cliff above us. "Higher ground, to see if we can get through to Ninja Ops."

Blake follows Dustin's finger, and then shakes his head. "It won't work."

Shane inches a little closer to Blake, his form imposing. "And how do you know?"

"Because I know about this place," he responds, gesturing to the forest and shore visible in the distance. "This is Vertical Island. There's a wall of enchantment surrounding the entire land mass. Altitude won't help you break the barrier. Your communicators are useless here."

Blake then looks at each of us, finally resting his eyes on me. "Your best bet is to get beyond the wall of enchantment, and that means heading for the ocean. If you can get far enough away from the island itself, you might get a signal."

I can imagine the grimace that accompanies Shane's audible snarl. "Look Blake, if you think we're going to follow **your** lead-"

"I'm not 'leading' anything," Blake interrupts, folding his arms. "I'm offering you information; it's up to you to take it or leave it. I'm telling you right now, you won't be able to reach Ninja Ops on this island. Your best bet is to get off the island, the sooner the better."

My gaze is fixed on the tense lines of Blake's face. "And what about Hunter?" I can't help but ask.

His eyes flick to me. "**You** are getting off the island," he clarifies, "I'm staying until I find my brother. I haven't seen a sign of him since I got here, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere… looking for me."

"Or, maybe he's on the shore right now, waiting for you to lead us into a trap," Shane snarls.

Blake's face darkens, but he doesn't rise to the bait.

Indecision falls around us, and we remain rooted to the spot: three Wind Rangers facing one stiff, unmoving, unmorphed Thunder Ranger. Hidden behind my armor, and half obscured by Shane's broad shoulder, I watch Blake closely, noticing everything from the angry twist of his lips to the tension in his shoulders. And as I study his posture, I turn over his words in my mind over and over.

I can't deny… it sounds reasonable. But that knot in my stomach, that fear and doubt, is holding my mouth shut. If I'm wrong, my mistake could mean the deaths of my friends. Can I carry that weight?

I shake off the tension sealing my mouth, focusing on my morpher. Remembering Dustin's reassuring words; my role on this team. My responsibility to speak my mind.

Still, it's hard to get the words passed my lips. "Maybe we should head to the shore, guys."

Shane's shock is obvious. "Tori, you **know** we can't trust him-"

"But we also can't automatically do the opposite of what he says. Not if what he said makes sense," I reason, activating my communicator. Once again, nothing but grating static answers me. "We're already almost at the top, and we're not even getting a muffled signal."

"You know Dude, if **I** were setting a trap, I think I'd use the cliff rather than the shore," Dustin comments. "Think about it: we'd be fighting in a bottleneck, with zippo mobility. On such unstable ground I can't safely use my Earth powers, and there's not likely to be much water for Tori to use, so two of us get no advantage for Ninja tricks. At least the shore is wide, open area, with nowhere for any sneaky monsters to hide and get the drop on us, and no deadly cliff-edges to worry about." He shrugs. "I'm not saying I'm looking for a fight, but if I have to stumble into one, I'd rather do it there."

He folds his arms casually as he nods at our leader. "So, what d'ya say, Shane?"

I'm amazed at Dustin's logic, and I stare at my friend in surprise. Every now and then, he really throws me for a loop. Just like the first time he helped me deal with my feelings about Blake… he makes me see things that sometimes, I'm too stubborn to pay attention to on my own.

Shane remains silent, but the way he clenches and releases his fists gives away his indecision.

Finally, he nods once, and starts walking downstream. "To the shore, then. Tori, Dustin… keep Blake in the middle."

And so our trek down the mountain begins.

For a long while, nothing but insects buzzing and footsteps crunching soil can be heard, since no one feels inclined to start a conversation. Shane leads us down the mountain and through the dense forest, keeping a punishing pace that an unmorphed person, even a Ninja, would have difficultly maintaining. But Blake doesn't complain.

The prolonged silence gives my mind the opportunity to venture where I didn't particularly want to go… back to when I first found Blake on this island. The way I acted; the way I lashed out at him… it was shameful.

Sensei will have some choice words for me if he finds out I let my anger run away with me. I tuned out all thoughts, including my own conscience and common sense, just for the satisfaction of returning hurt for hurt.

I should've known better than that. Even if Blake truly is the most despicable back-stabber on the planet, I shouldn't just lash out. I should hold myself to a better standard.

I can't toss aside good judgment. And I can't let my anger cloud the facts… not if I want to uncover the truth.

Fact: Blake and Hunter's parents were killed by Lothor. The Gem of Souls revealed this.

Fact: Blake has not openly attacked me, or any of the others, since that discovery… even though he had several opportunities to take me out, if he wanted to. I can't just ignore that.

In fact, he wasn't even at that last battle in Blue Bay Harbor…

Puzzled, I quicken my pace just enough to let me fall into step beside Blake. "Can I ask you a question?"

He glances at me, visibly surprised that I'd spoken to him. "Go ahead."

"How did you get here? To this island, I mean."

Shane slows, addressing Blake over his shoulder. "Yeah; enlighten us. If you could get here, then you must know how to get back. Right?"

Blake shakes his head. "Not that simple, I'm afraid. I got here the same way you did. Hunter's teleportation spell."

Then, faster than I can react, Shane is suddenly in Blake's face, holding him by the collar. "So, the great liar finally tripped up!"

Startled, I gasp, "Shane! What are you-"

"You heard him! He said **Hunter** teleported him here! Why would he do that unless they were scheming something?"

"Maybe if you let the guy **breathe**, he can answer!" Dustin responds, firmly tugging on Shane's arm.

Shane drops Blake to his feet none-too-gently. I wince as Blake loses his footing, dropping to his knee.

The unexpected wave of compassion surprises me.

"Hunter didn't send me here on purpose," Blake answers, dusting the sand from his clothes. "In fact, he wanted me to stay away; but I didn't. I got caught in the crosshairs after he teleported Tori here."

Shane shakes his head. "I never saw you in the fight."

"You and Dustin were sent away before I arrived," Blake interrupts. His gaze slides to me. "I got there just in time to see Hunter open the tunnel, but I couldn't get close enough to do anything until it was already too late. All I could do was jump in the tunnel after you guys."

Stunned, I stare at him through my visor. "Why?"

That sour twist returns to his lips. "Is it really that hard to believe I'd want to help you?"

I hate the way that expression pulls at me... trying to make me feel... bad. Without a word of reply I turn away, and continue walking toward the sound of water breaking. Shortly I hear sand crunching underfoot behind me, at a much faster pace than my own.

"Tori, are you-"

"I just want to go home, Dustin," I tell him truthfully. The last thing I need right now is another heart to heart, not with Blake ten feet behind us.

Almost of their own volition, my eyes slide to the Thunder Morpher on my wrist.

_"I'm putting my fate in your hands, Tori."_

Damn him. For confusing me, for getting under my skin… for throwing my world upside down by manipulating me, and then doing it again just when I thought I'd finally dealt with it.

I release an explosive sigh as I finally come to the edge of the shore. The water crawls lazily up the dark sand, and even though I can't feel it through my armor, the very presence of my element gives me some relief.

I just want to go home, and put this whole mess out of my mind.

"It's still not working," Dustin comments. I look up, noticing him tap his communicator. "Not even a scrambled signal."

"We're still on shore," Blake remarks, peering into the distance. "The wall of enchantment is intangible, so you should be able to pass through it without a problem. It wasn't meant to keep anything physically on the island; only to keep out prying eyes and ears."

Shane huffs. "So what are we supposed to do? Swim for it?"

Blake smiles grimly. "Like I said before, I give you the information. You take it or leave it."

Shane folds his arms, while Dustin stares out into the blue distance. "I guess we can make a raft," he comments, rubbing his chin, "We've got enough wood in the forest…"

Despite my grim mood, an amused grin emerges at my friends' thoughtful faces. Why do guys always want to do things the hard way?

"I'll take it from here," I announce, stepping into the water. I smirk at Dustin's gasp as the water holds me up, letting me cross its surface without sinking.

"I forgot she can do that..."

"Be careful, Tori," Blake warns.

I don't acknowledge him. Instead, I focus my attention on my communicator, keeping the channel to Ninja Ops open. Beneath me, the clear water gradually becomes a rich blue, its depth obscuring the sea floor. I wonder if I've passed the barrier?

"Cam? Cam, can you hear me?"

_"Tor... -at you?"_

My heart leaps in excitement at the broken, barely sensible response. I quicken my pace, moving further from the shoreline. "Cam! Can you trace this signal? We're trapped on Lothor's island!"

I have no idea how much of my message actually got through, and I chew my lip anxiously as static eats much of Cam's next words. _"-ending Megaz-"_

I let the joy sink into me freely. Cam is sending the Megazord... what else could his garbled message mean? We'll be out of here in no time!

And it means even more than just escape…

Blake was telling the truth. He came here to help us. He didn't lie to me in the woods, when he followed me on his cycle. He didn't lie to me when we fought on this abandoned island. He's really not my enemy. And he's risked so much to **help** me…

The weight of the world lifts from my shoulders as I begin the walk back to shore.

I feel like shouting out the good news to my friends, but instead I just quicken my pace, eager to set matters straight with Blake. Maybe we'll even have time to help him find Hunter, while we're waiting for our ride...

Then, suddenly, a flash of light distracts me... and a horrible burning strikes my stomach, spreading through my body like wildfire.

Discipline and control vanish as all I can focus on is pain. Gasping breathlessly, I sink into the sea, blackness and cold swallowing me whole.

**To Be Continued…**

_Ranger Romance fans, check out my C2 Community on my profile!_


	13. Tough Love

_Author's Note: Once again, thanks to all the wonderful readers/reviewers who've stuck with me despite my erratic update schedule. If it weren't for your consistent support and feedback, this story never would have made it passed Part Three. This installment is in Blake's voice. © August 2005. _

**Blues **

**Part Thirteen: Tough Love **

My eyes are glued to Tori as she floats on the water. It's amazing, really; she steps over cresting waves as if they were stairs, lifting her up just slightly, but never throwing off her balance.

When she'd walked out into the surf a few minutes ago, she had moved slowly, pausing here and there to test her communicator's signal. Even standing still, the waves never threw her. And some of the waves crashing against the shore are rough.

Her stride is quick as she approaches us, as steady on water as she is on land. My respect for her doubles with this display of control of her element; I can't believe I'd underestimated her before. And hopefully she has some good news, proving to everyone that I can be trusted... so we can finally start fresh.

But a sudden flash of lightning wipes my plans clear from my mind.

Tori collapses, sinking into the tossing waters... and she doesn't even scream.

She didn't make a sound...

"Tori!"

A streak of yellow rushes passed me as Dustin dives into the ocean after her. My feet are strangely rooted to the ground as I turn away from the blue waves, tracing the arc of that red-tinged flash to the figure lingering where the sand meets the grass.

Hunter...

But, first things first.

I follow Dustin into the surf, water splashing against my boots as I struggle to keep up. Before I'm even knee deep, a force drags me from behind and wrenches me back to dry land.

"Back-stabbing bastard!" Shane growls, holding me with two fistfuls of my shirt, "You **led** us here!"

I grab Shane's wrists to ease the pressure. "We don't have time for this! Tori needs help…"

A loud grunt of breath escapes the vent in his helmet as he turns to the ocean. "You and Hunter… you're just disgusting. The lowest of the low."

Before he can make up his mind, Kelzacks suddenly swarm us. Lunging kicks and punches rain on the Red Ranger from all directions, and he does his best to retaliate without letting me go.

Then, a Kelzack bodily tackles Shane from behind, and is followed by three more.

The added strain makes it possible for me to wrestle free from his grip, letting me stumble into the swarm. I blink as the Kelzacks make way for me, and pounce on Shane in earnest.

On second thought, I don't know why I'm surprised that the Kelzacks aren't attacking me. It's obvious who sent them.

"You're next, Blake!" Shane shouts after me, wrenching his arm free and drawing his sword.

Part of me wants to help him. But I know the Red Wind Ranger can handle a few drones. Plus, given his current state of mind, he's just as likely to slash **me** with that sword, and without my morpher there's not much I can do to stop him.

Besides, I'm a firm believer of dealing with the root of the problem. And with Shane fighting the Kelzacks and Dustin tracking down Tori, I think it's the most good I can do in this situation.

I run through the sand to the crimson figure standing not fifty feet behind us. His stance seems casual, one hand on his hip with the other balancing his Thunder Staff against his shoulder… but I know better.

I grimace at the smoke drifting from the Staff. "Why did you fire at Tori?"

"I didn't just fire at her," he answers matter-of-factly, "I **hammered** her. That's one down, two to go, Blake."

He lowers his staff and begins to approach me. "How does that make you feel?"

Wide-eyed, I stare at him as if I'd never seen him before.

I have never, ever been afraid of my brother. He's always had a short fuse, and he's always been much stronger than me... but he's never given me reason to feel threatened. But now, his face hidden behind that helmet, his voice strained... there's no doubt something has changed.

"What's gotten into you?" I mutter.

He continues as if I hadn't said anything. "How does that make you **feel**, Blake? To know I attacked a Wind Ranger? Proud, maybe? Or betrayed? How about vengeful? What?"

"Confused!" I shout at him. "What the hell happened to you? The Winds are our friends!"

He laughs; a brief, harsh chuckle that makes me wince. "No student of that murderer can possibly be a friend of ours." He shakes his head slowly. "Or, at least a friend **mine**. I can't speak for you, can I?"

There is so much wrong with this picture that, for a long moment, I wonder if this is a nightmare. "Hunter, listen to me: something happened to you. Don't you remember the Mountain of Lost Ninjas? The Gem of Souls?"

"Here's what I do remember: waking up on Lothor's ship, finding out from his dense niece that, instead of **helping** me, you'd rather spend your time with that water-brained beach bum."

I grimace at the accusation. He didn't have all the facts straight, but he wasn't completely wrong, either. If I'd have gone to Lothor's ship with him, and provided the backup he obviously needed, we wouldn't be in this mess.

"How did you get so side-tracked?" he demands. "We both made a pact; we swore to avenge our parents' murder. That was our goal, remember? We were willing to do anything, risk anything, to achieve it. Even cooperate with a space ninja and his motley crew." His free hand falls on my shoulder. "Somewhere along the way this became a one-man mission."

"Hunter, listen to me," I plead, "Watanabe didn't kill our parents, Lothor did! He murdered our parents, and lied to us!"

His grip on my shoulder tightens, from firm to uncomfortable. "And where did you hear this? From Tori? I'll bet she was batting her eyelashes while she fed you that tripe, too."

His snide tone sets my teeth on edge. "No, our **parents** told us the truth. They spoke to us through the Gem of Souls. Don't you remember **anything** that happened after we broke into Ninja Ops?"

Hope rises in my chest as his grip on me slackens. He remains silent as his helmet opens, revealing his tightened face and letting his hand press the bridge of his nose.

I sigh with relief. "You'll be okay, Hunter, I promise. We'll take you back to Ninja Ops, and Cam and Sensei can-"

My sentence is lost in a grunt as he pushes me aside. "You're calling that man Sensei now? He hasn't taught us anything!"

"Bro, you're not **listening **to me!"

"If I'd seen the spirits of my parents, I'd remember it," Hunter states flatly. "So it didn't happen. Period."

"Hunter..."

"I really have underestimated these Wind Rangers," he continues, "They're not much on the battlefield, but they're a devious bunch. They're trying to split us up, Blake, and I'm not letting them."

He turns hateful eyes toward the shore. "I'm not letting **her**..."

Eyes widening, I follow his gaze. Squinting against the sun, I see Tori leaning heavily upon Dustin, treading water and shaking visibly, but at least conscious.

She's okay...

But I can feel the air charging, hear the sizzle of a thunderbolt forming. Frantic, I scramble from the sand and tackle my brother, throwing all my strength at him and praying it's enough.

Thankfully, it's enough; the blast flies well over the Wind Rangers' heads as we both take a tumble into the sand.

"How can you turn on me?" Hunter roars, pinning me by the shoulder. "After everything we've been through? I'm your **big brother**!"

"Hunter, you have to trust me," I wheeze through compressed lungs. "Lothor wants you to kill the Winds and their sensei for his own reasons! I won't let you do it!"

"Lothor wants me to leave them stranded on Vertical Island," he snaps at me. "My job would've been a piece of cake, if **someone** didn't ignore me and follow them through the portal. I'm only here to make sure you don't get yourself killed." He stands, dragging me up by the arm. "I'm taking you home. Then Lothor can deal with his prisoners however he wants."

"Hunter, we don't **have** a home!" I pull my arm free and stand toe to toe with him. "Ever since we lost everything, all we've thought about is revenge. We have no home, we have no plans beyond avenging our parents' murder."

"Are you saying our parents aren't worth a little personal sacrifice? Putting your precious plans on hold?" His teeth are gritted with the kind of fury I rarely see. "You know, Choobo said something earlier. He suggested that maybe, our family isn't as important to you as it is to me."

…**what**?

My mouth hangs open as my brother… my **brother**… shakes his head like a disappointed schoolteacher. "I hit the nail on the head, didn't I Blake?"

Out of nowhere, a kind of anger I rarely feel makes my entire body tense. "Wh... how could you even..." I mutter, anger and hurt and a strange sense of unreality making my words barely intelligible. "Why would you listen to **Choobo**?"

"I didn't, at first," Hunter answers. "But look at yourself, Blake! You've forgotten **everything** we've been working toward. What does that tell you?"

The world blurs, and a lump tightens my throat. Hurt, rage, confusion, frustration… they all burn for an outlet, and before I can stop myself, I deal my brother, the only family I have, the protective shadow that has watched over me for half my life… a sound kick in the stomach.

I know it couldn't have hurt him, a morphed Thunder Ranger. At most it surprised him. It surprised **me** that it even connected, considering his speed. Did he let me hit him? Is this what he wants… for me to get angry?

"You can be such a stubborn ass sometimes!" I shout at him, punching at his exposed face. He easily dodges, my arm glancing off his wrist guard, "Lothor is pulling your goddamned strings, and you just won't see it!"

A lunging shove upsets my balance, and the Thunder Staff planted behind my ankles drops me into the sand. He doesn't stop me from getting back up, though.

Coughing on the dust in my throat, I glare at Hunter through watery eyes. "Why are you taking an evil space alien's word over mine?"

A derisive snort, that almost sounds like the obnoxious big brother I know. "Don't misunderstand, Bro, I know Lothor's not playing a fair game. But, I also know in my gut that something's not right between the two of us. I should be able to depend on you, but right now I can't."

I bite back a wordless scream of frustration. Mom, Dad… I hope you can't see us right now… "Of course you can! Hunter, I'll never betray you!"

Another shake of the head. "Maybe not intentionally, but you're too naive, Blake. You've liked the Winds since we met them! You have to learn that the only one you can honestly trust, the **only** one you can rely on, is me. **Family**."

"You and me against the world? Do you really think we stand a chance?"

His eyes narrow, and then his helmet seals shut. "Absolutely. Once we get back on track, of course."

Then, he leans forward, moving so quickly he actually blurs around the edges, and punches me.

The world swims around me as I gasp sharply, the breath knocked right from the depth of my chest. My legs are suddenly limp noodles, unable to keep me standing.

Before my face hits the sand, my cheek lands against the cold metal of Hunter's shoulder armor. "We'll settle this later."

A moment later I'm hanging over his shoulder, the blood rushing to my head keeping me dizzy and off-balance.

But I'm aware enough to hear a screeching burst of power not far to my right; and the explosion it causes makes Hunter stop in his tracks.

"Let him go."

That's Tori's voice, and as Hunter turns, I catch a glimpse of her, poised with her Sonic Fin and flanked by her teammates.

"This is none of your business, Blue Ranger."

"Let. Him. Go."

"You heard her," came a sneer I could **swear** was Shane. Wasn't he wringing my neck not ten minutes ago? "You're not just walking away."

My ear focuses on a faint sizzle that makes my spirits sink. The Thunder Staff…

"Just watch me."

And with that, the roar of thunder and shouts from the Winds. Did they dodge? Were they hurt? They must've seen that coming… right?

"Hunter, stop!" I try to shout, but it comes out as a pitiful whine that he either ignores or just doesn't hear. But the air charges once again; the Thunder Staff preparing for another assault.

No. This can't happen. There's no way this can end well. Either Hunter will kill the Winds, or they'll hurt him.

This has to end **now**.

"STOP!" This time I don't just scream. I struggle, the sudden movement disturbing my brother's careful aim, bringing the sparking tip of the staff within reach.

I know I can't just stall him. I need to stop him. And without daring to really think about the consequences, I lunge for the staff, much closer to the fully-charged metal head than anyone should.

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Vulnerable

Author's Note: Miracle of miracles, I updated within a month. This installment is told by Hunter. © August 2005.

Blues

Part Fourteen: Vulnerable

I would have thought the electricity would make him spasm, his fingers or feet twitching randomly. But instead he's completely motionless, as traces of crimson energy fade from his costume. The memory of a deafening scream pounds in my eardrums; I can't even tell who had screamed, me or Blake.

The first thing I do is throw the Thunder Staff as far away as I can. I... I should have... what? How could I have prepared for **this**? Dammit, Blake, you should've **known** better! Our powers are similar, but they're not the same! And you're not even morphed. Of course you're vulnerable to my attacks! What were you thinking?

I take a slow, shaking breath. It doesn't matter, what you were thinking. I'll ask you about it. Later. When we're off this goddamned island, as far away from this craziness as possible.

Shivering with a fear I've only felt once before, I lay my brother on the sand as gently as possible to check the damage.

Not only is he not spastic… he's not moving at all. Not even the barest twitch. No signs of life.

"Blake?" I force through my strangled throat. "Blake, come on. You're stronger than this..."

But my anxious search for a pulse is in vain. My god... I've... I've ki-

I stumble back, falling limply into the sand, dizzy with horror. No, this isn't possible! I came here to **save** him! Save him from Lothor, from those conniving Winds, from his own naive longing for friends, for allies... and I'm the one who...

I then gasp, all my grief lodged in my throat, when a new target for my rage comes into view. The Blue Wind Ranger approaches on unsteady legs, bracing a bruised shoulder with her opposite hand.

My hands come together, charging a pulse of crimson thunder faster than an eye-blink. "Get the hell away from us, Tori."

"**Why**?" she shrieks, and the anger in her voice hits me like a physical blow. "What could I possibly do to him that you haven't done already? You electrocuted him!"

It feels like I'm choking. Hearing that accusation… from a Wind Ranger, of all people… it's like a noose around my neck.

"All he wanted to do was save you from Lothor, and you tried to kill him!"

"Scheming **bitch**!" I growl hoarsely, but as I take aim, a flash of blue light freezes me in my tracks.

She... un-morphed?

I stare at her, my attack dying in my palms as I lose all concentration. She watches me, chin raised in defiance and cheeks wet with tears, as she lifts her wrist.

I blink in confusion at the beetle-shaped device. Blake's morpher...

"He trusted me with his life today, Hunter. That's why he gave me this. And I'm going to live up to that trust."

And with that, she closes the gap and kneels beside my brother, lowering her cheek to his nose. "He's not breathing."

Wasting no more time, she carefully tilts his head back, pinches his nose closed, and seals his mouth with hers, forcing deep breaths into his lungs.

I haven't moved. I'm still poised to strike, and I immediately realize that she is completely defenseless. The Yellow and Red Rangers are still recovering from my last attack, and I'm less than a yard away from her. I could reach out and snap her neck before anyone even noticed the threat.

Tori moves, planting her hands at the base of Blake's ribs as she begins precise chest compressions. She doesn't even spare me a glance, even though I'm close enough to spit on.

She's the embodiment of the rift that pulled Blake and me apart. She's the reason we were on this island fighting each other to begin with, instead of at the Thunder Academy figuring out our next move.

But... she's also trying to save his life.

The zeal to fight drains out of me as I realize it has no meaning. Hurting her now accomplishes less than nothing. If Tori fails... I'll lose everything that matters to me.

Frustrated and angry, and more worried than I'm able to admit, I sit down across from Tori, watching the life-saving process. My agitated hands sift sand, because they can't do anything useful, as I count the breaths (two) and chest compressions (fifteen) in each cycle. And I notice that each chest compression causes her to wince visibly, making me remember how she cradled her wounded shoulder earlier.

"Why are you doing this?" I demand of her. "What's he to you? Really?"

Blue eyes slide in my direction; if they could shoot fire, I think they would. "He's my friend. Why is that so hard to believe?"

I glare at her, trying my best to match the righteous anger in her eyes... but I come up short. And I can't articulate **why** I don't trust her, why I know the Wind Rangers are liars.

That nagging pain behind my eyes returns, and I turn aside, willing my helmet open. Squeezing my eyes closed, I rub the bridge of my nose, hoping to alleviate the tension.

And suddenly, voices float from a foggy, dream-like memory. _"We're always looking after you." "Make us proud."_

I know I've heard them before. I... I remember it.

Mom, Dad... I'm sorry. I let you down.

My hands draw away from my eyes, and I realize with some surprise that they're wet with tears. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. It's like I'd forgotten what it felt like, to cry... though I **know** I've cried before. Recently, even.

Gritting my teeth, I close my helmet. It's like grabbing at smoke, trying to make sense of the vague memories just out of my reach.

"Tori." I look up, noting that Shane has knelt beside Tori. "How's he doing?"

"Still no response, but that doesn't mean anything," she insists after two deep breaths. "We have to keep his blood pumping until we can get to Ninja Ops. Cam can take better care of him there. Until then, we have to continue CPR until the Megazord comes. There's an AED unit onboard."

"Right, for emergencies," Dustin contributes. "Listen, Tor, how about I take over for you, let you catch a breather?"

"You have to un-morph," she instructs, her tone insistent. "You're too strong otherwise; you'll probably crush Blake's ribs during compressions."

So that's why she un-morphed. She risked her life, standing three feet away from me completely vulnerable, to give Blake the best chance for survival she could. She trusted me; that I wouldn't take advantage of her exposure.

I wonder if she knows how close I came to killing her, just out of spite.

Suddenly disgusted, I rise to my feet. Shane braces himself, watching my every move, but Tori and Dustin pay me little heed, the former continuing the CPR while the latter releases his morph. Then, Dustin takes position at Blake's chest just as Tori delivers two more breaths, and the pair efficiently trades off.

I release an explosive sigh, and fix my cold glare on Shane. "This fight's over," I tell him, squaring my shoulders with some effort. "You win."

I turn back to my brother, watching as Dustin continues compressions while Tori counts aloud. And it dawns on me: these Wind Rangers, they're more than I ever gave them credit for. They're actually... heroes.

Heroes save lives. And Tori, Dustin, and Shane know when to fight, and when fighting isn't the solution.

I'm the Crimson Ranger. In the Academy, even when surrounded by other students of the Thunder Ninja discipline, my speed was famous. Strike like thunder… that's always been my style. Speed and power, leaving nothing in my path.

And I wasn't fast enough, or strong enough, to do a bit of good when my brother needed help. I don't know how to save lives. There's nothing I can do here.

I survey the beach through blurry eyes, until I find my Thunder Staff, half buried in the sand where the water creeps up the shore. Without a word I move to retrieve it, the weapon vanishing at my silent command.

"You think you're leaving?"

I feel Shane's eyes on me like a laser, and the shame burns just as hot.

I don't answer. Instead, I keep walking, drawing the portal-creating circlet that will get me off this rock.

"I knew you were a psycho, Hunter. I didn't know you were a coward."

My grip tightens on the circlet. "The fight is over."

"Fighting is easy. Making peace, that's the hard part. Getting past pride, resolving differences, helping Blake recover... that's a lot harder than throwing lightning bolts, and you know it. That's why you're bailing."

I take a slow, steadying breath. "Blake's in good hands. I know you won't hurt him."

"Of course we won't hurt him!" Shane responds sharply. "We'll do everything we can to help. But you know he's got a better chance with you by his side."

I turn around, and blink in surprise to see Shane, not the Red Wind Ranger, staring at me. His arms are crossed and his gaze is firm, but still, he's taken the first step. He's un-morphed.

"We won't hurt you, either," he adds, almost as an afterthought. "We're not about revenge. The fight is over between us, Hunter. Now comes the hard part."

He then turns toward the ocean. Curious, I follow his gaze, and my muscles relax with relief when I see a Megazord approaching.

"Looks like our ride is here," Shane notes with a nod. "You can hitch a ride with us; stick with your brother. If you want, of course."

It takes me a moment to shake off my surprise at the offer. "I find it hard to believe you're rolling out the red carpet."

Shane snorts. "I thought you were crazy ten minutes ago, and believe me, that hasn't changed. I think we're safer if we just leave you here; but Dustin and Tori think differently, and a good leader listens to his teammates."

That comment gets a rise out of me. Not the "crazy" part; I'd know Shane was lying if he claimed his opinion of me had miraculously changed… but his last phrase stung. "Are you lecturing me?"

He shrugs. "Not particularly."

Silence hovers between us, until the colossal Zord is close enough to wade waist deep in the waves.

"I'll bring her aground manually," Shane announces. "It'll make it easier for us to load Blake."

He lifts his wrist and morphs, immediately leaping into the air to take a seat in the cockpit for a precise landing. I watch him sail through the air, carried by his element, until he disappears into the primary-colored Zord.

Frowning, I make my way back to the others. Tori has resumed CPR, as Dustin rises from the sand, dusting off his black uniform.

"How is he?" I manage to ask. I try not to wince at the forlorn look on the Yellow Ranger's face.

"He's still not breathing on his own, but we're not giving up," he insists. Then, I practically jump from my boots when he places a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, we'll need you to carry him into the Megazord as soon as Shane lands."

My eyes slide from Dustin's hand on my shoulder, to his shallow grin. And I make one more decision.

"Agreed." I step back five paces, raise my morpher, and dissolve my morph.

Dustin stares at me for several seconds, eyes almost comically wide with shock. I don't know what my face looks like; if it's possible for red-rimmed eyes or a furrowed brow to communicate what I feel like right now, knowing my brother's life is hanging by a thread. But I know I feel like I'm on display, my misery revealed… my mask is gone.

But it's only fair. They're not hiding from me.

After his surprise wears off, Dustin's face changes. There's no mockery in his eyes, or gloating, or even a trace of satisfaction. If anything, he seems… nervous.

So I wait. For what exactly, I don't know.

He bites his lip, and runs his fingers through his hair. Yes, definitely nervous. "Look Dude, I know I don't know you that well… but I know you well enough." I raise my eyebrow, as he frowns in confusion. "I don't think that made sense. Anyway, what I mean is, I know you didn't mean to hurt your brother. It was an accident; any idiot can see that. And soon he'll be fit as a fiddle, and this mess will be behind us. So, don't beat yourself up about it. Okay?"

I would've thought it impossible, but Dustin's earnest smile and hopeful gaze actually are enough to lift my spirits a little.

The ground quakes as the Megazord approaches, and Dustin peers up at the giant machine. "Let's make tracks. The sooner we get to Ninja Ops, the better."

To Be Continued…


	15. Direction

Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen, we're coming down to the wire! This penultimate installment is told in Blake's voice. © October 2005.

Blues

Part Fifteen: Direction

Dizziness and an odd sense of exhaustion keep me swimming in darkness. I can hear voices, but for some reason I can't make out who they are, or what they're saying. They seem so far away, echoing weirdly, like at the end of a long tunnel.

I feel like ignoring them… but I know there's something important I was doing before I fell asleep. Something I was worried about. Something was happening.

I know I need to wake up, so I strain myself. Push through this thick darkness...

"So you're finally conscious. Now, maybe things will quiet down around here."

I blink stupidly, staring at the absolute last face in the world I expect to see. Maybe I'm hallucinating; I wait a few seconds for the fog to settle, but Cam is still standing above me, his gaze impassive as he turns his attention to his keyboard.

Huh?

"Where…?" I cough at the dryness in my throat. It feels like I haven't spoken in about a week. "Where am I?"

He doesn't look directly at me, too busy reading something on a computer screen. "And here I thought you've been in Ninja Ops often enough to recognize it."

"Huh?" I frown, chewing on that for a moment. How did I get here…?

"Cam," a stern voice from out of nowhere comments, "perhaps, instead of confusing Blake, we should focus our efforts on his assessment?"

Squinting, I can just make out the little guinea pig standing atop the keyboard. He somersaults to the edge of a table right beside my head. I stare, almost cross-eyed, at the twitching little nose.

"What do you remember, Blake?"

For some reason I can't name, I wince.

"Relax, Blake," he instructs, "The battle is over, and you are safe. Breathe slowly, and focus only on your breathing. Don't ask yourself questions. Let your mind clear… concentrate on simply breathing, and your mind will clear."

Despite his appearance, there's no doubt he's a Ninja master. Closing my eyes I follow his guidance. Taking slow, deliberate breaths, I sink into myself, letting the elusive shadows in my mind take shape without forcing them.

My eyes fly open as my disorientation clears, and everything falls into place.

"Where's everyone else?" I try to get up, but the weird numbness in my limbs makes my movements clumsy and awkward. "What happened to…"

My eyes are drawn to the corner behind me. "…Hunter?"

"For once, you're aware of your surroundings," my brother comments, stepping into the relative light.

Sensei Watanabe turns back to the computer where his son is stationed. "Now would be a good time to start that Zord diagnostic that's been pending."

Cam nods, and the two discreetly pass through the shoji doors, leaving my brother and me in an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Hunter speaks. "Are you okay?"

He doesn't meet my eyes, bowing his head and turning aside to find a stool to sit on. The sight of him, slouched over and pale, reminds me of when he had a bad flu a few years ago. Completely worn out... that's the only way to describe it, though a virus isn't what caused it this time. It was disturbing then, and it's disturbing now.

I've only seen him look like this a handful of times in my life.

"Hunter, I'm fine," I'm quick to assure him. "Are **you** okay?"

His lips twist into a grimace so angry, I feel the urge to back away. Before all this, I never thought I could ever be afraid of Hunter... but everything that happened on Vertical Island is too fresh.

"What happened to you, Hunter?"

"I went to Lothor's ship," he mutters, his head still bowed. "When you went to find Tori, I met with Choobo."

I sigh, dragging myself up to face him as directly as possible. I figured as much, but it still irks me to hear him say it. "Why didn't you wait for me? I could've-"

"You could've been killed. I'm more sure of that now than I was before I left!"

I glare at him a few moments before he lifts his hand. "Blake, it's got nothing to do with your skills. I walked into a trap, and Lothor knocked me down a few pegs." He absently rubbed his chest, his grimace deepening. "One more Ranger wouldn't have made a difference. Lothor might have decided he only needed to brainwash one of us to take out the Winds."

"Brainwash?"

"Yeah. Somehow, Lothor blocked out weeks of memories; everything from when we kidnapped Sensei Watanabe to that moment. Finding the Gem of Lost Souls, seeing our parents, learning the truth about their murder... all gone."

I nod my head, digesting that information. It certainly sheds some light onto Hunter's actions, but it doesn't explain everything… and it doesn't even touch what's really bothering me.

"Erasing some memories isn't enough to make the two of us enemies, Hunter." My lips curl in distaste as soon as the words leave my mouth, but there's no other way to put it. "Why didn't you trust me?"

Frankly, I'd expected him to deny it. Insist that Lothor's spell influenced his personality as well as his memories. It would've been easier, to label that chuckling monster as 'Hunter under an evil spell,' and leave it at that.

Instead, he remains silent, bracing his elbows on his knees. "Remember that… talk we had at the Thunder Academy? Right before we were supposed to meet with Choobo?"

It was hard to forget. Watching Hunter throw a fit, yelling at me for being distracted, reminding me over and over that I had to get my priorities straight, admitting…

"Any distraction on this mission is going to get you **killed**. I'm **not** losing you, too."

…admitting he was afraid. When he's afraid, he lashes out. And nothing scares him more than the thought of losing someone he cares about.

"Yeah, I remember," I manage to respond.

He leans forward, as if staring at the stone floor. "I didn't trust you, Bro. I didn't trust you to take care of yourself. I was convinced the Wind Rangers had turned you against me... as if they were using you the way Lothor was using me. I was determined to get you away from them, break their influence… and I was willing to do whatever it took."

His fists clench. "I played right into Lothor's hands. So long as you were with the Wind Rangers, I knew you'd get caught in the crosshairs. So I had no choice but to follow Lothor's orders. If I didn't, he'd send a general that didn't give a damn whether or not a Thunder Ranger was tossed into the body count."

I frown at his callous tone. "Body count? We **never** tried to kill the Winds when we fought them together. What was with the sudden excessive force?"

"Before we found out the truth, I personally didn't really care one way or another about the Winds," he admits. "Lothor couldn't get me to get my hands bloody, but on the other hand, no way would I help the Winds unless I owed them something."

He raised his head, his eyes narrowing. "When I thought the Winds had manipulated you, I decided they were more than only a minor nuisance. They became a threat in my eyes, and that meant more decisive action."

His choice of words sent a shudder up my spine, and I quickly looked around, feeling very distinctly the absence of the three Wind Rangers. "What happened after I passed out?"

Hunter glances at me. "You didn't 'pass out,' you idiot. You **electrocuted** yourself. You'd think a Thunder Ninja would know better than to touch a fully charged Thunder Staff bare-handed!"

I roll my eyes at the little sermon, and my brother actually cracks a smile. "The Winds saved your life. There's no other way to say it. They saw you needed help, and they stepped in. And they even reached out to me, the jerk that caused most of the trouble, and offered me a ride back to the more normal parts of the globe. After we arrived at Ninja Ops and got you stabilized, Sensei Watanabe managed to clear the suggestive magic that was blocking my memories."

He takes a deep breath, nodding slowly. "You were right, Blake; I have been underestimating the Winds. They're honorable, they definitely have their strengths, and I know we can count them as allies."

I smile widely, punching my brother in the arm. "See? I'm an excellent judge of character!"

"Or, you have a weakness for cute ninja girls, and you just happen to have been right about this one."

I try not to laugh, feeling the renewed soreness in my chest. "Where is Tori, anyway?"

When he doesn't answer, I look up and blink at the teasing smirk on my big brother's face.

Even though he didn't actually say anything, I can just imagine what he's thinking. "**You** brought her up!" I defend weakly.

Hunter laughs, and for the first time in weeks it isn't a cruel, mocking chuckle. It's great to hear sincere humor in his voice again... even if it's at my expense. "Watanabe sent the Winds out for some exercise. They've been cooped up in here for days, and they're far too hyper to sit still. Hopefully a ten-mile jog will burn up some energy."

He claps my shoulder. "Think you can walk yet? Cam can probably check on their progress, if you're curious."

I refuse to admit it to Hunter, but I am anxious to see Tori. I brace my arm with his as I slide onto the floor, testing my footing.

"Yeah, I can walk," I decide, taking a few careful steps. Hunter releases me, and side-by-side we enter the control room of Ninja Ops, where Cam is sitting before a large computer monitor, watching three forms in black maneuver through the dense trees of the surrounding forest.

"It is good to see you've recovered, Blake," Sensei comments from the console.

"Thanks for all your help, Sensei, Cam," I reply with a respectful bow.

"It is the least we can do for our allies. However, the question remains: how formal shall our alliance become?"

I blink, turning to my brother. Hunter's eyebrow slowly rises; it's clear the question came as a surprise to him.

"During your brief stay, I have considered your ambitions," Sensei reveals. "You both have seen firsthand the result of maintaining your own crusade against the dark ninja. Lothor's powers are too great to be trifled with."

I wince somewhat guiltily, and Hunter bows his head.

"You understand that we share a common foe. Only if we combine our powers can we eliminate the threat that hangs over our planet."

My eyes widen as the meaning of Sensei's statement sinks in. "Wait... you want us to join forces with you? After everything that happened?"

I didn't think it was possible for a guinea pig to smile, but now I see it. "You were blinded by hatred and rage over the deaths of your parents, and Lothor manipulated those destructive feelings to his own advantage. Now, you have both seen how easily such feelings can corrupt even the most noble of ninja. I hope that this lesson has been taken to heart, Thunder Rangers."

Absolutely. It's amazing, looking back, just how gullible we were to believe anything Lothor said. I guess we just wanted so much to cut loose on the bastard that took our parents that, when Lothor pointed his finger at Watanabe, we didn't ask too many questions. We just went running, weapons drawn. To hell with the big picture. Collateral damage didn't matter. We had blinders on... all we could see was our goal.

It disgusts me, now. That's not the kind of person I want to be.

"Lothor **will** pay for killing our parents." I look up, and notice the fierce glint in Hunter's eyes.

But Sensei doesn't seem phased by Hunter's pent-up anger. "Lothor has committed many atrocities, and justice must be served. He had wronged me and my family, as well as yours."

That comments piques my curiosity. His tone is too regretful... I'm convinced he's not just talking about being turned into a rodent.

"Still, we all must do our best to separate ourselves from our personal pain, and discern the true scope of the threat. Lothor is a danger to the entire planet. If he is not stopped, how many more families will be torn apart?"

It's a question I personally don't want to contemplate.

"And to protect himself, Lothor has preemptively stripped the planet of most of its ninja defenses, leaving only a handful of capable warriors left. Would it not be wise for us to work together, unite our strength, and strive as one to defend this planet?"

"Defense isn't my style," Hunter insists. "If you sit here and just wait for Lothor's every move, you'll never get anywhere!"

"A wise ninja bides his time, and cautiously waits for the opportune moment to strike," Sensei responds sagely. "We defend now, because we have much to lose. I well know that my Rangers will not succeed in a direct attack against all of Lothor's army. Neither will you."

"He's got a point, Hunter," I comment, feeling my brother tense beside me. "We know we're no match for Lothor's forces. Not now, anyway..."

"You have much yet to learn, to fully utilize the powers given you," Sensei continues. "So do my Wind Rangers. I would be honored to continue your training, help you advance your skills, until Amano can complete your formal instruction."

I turn to Hunter, my eyes wide with silent excitement. A chance to continue formal training... that'll definitely help us both master these powers! True, he's a Wind Ninja, so I doubt he can really teach us much about advanced Thunder techniques, but that doesn't mean we can't learn something different. Something to make us more well-rounded ninja.

Hunter watches me for a long moment. "I guess I don't even need to ask for your opinion."

"We can't do this alone, Hunter," I remind him. "And we owe it to the Thunder Academy, and our parents, to be the best Rangers we can be."

He looks away from me, lifting his head toward the ceiling. But I'm sure he doesn't see etched stone. I wonder what he's looking for, what he's thinking as his eyes narrow, his fists clench.

I can guess, though. I can think of one person floating high over our heads in his spaceship, that always seems to be forefront on my brother's mind.

That's the first thing that needs to change.

"Hunter?"

He closes his eyes, and releases a long, steady breath. "I hear you, Blake, I hear you."

He then turns back to Sensei Watanabe, and folds into a deep, formal bow. "We accept your invitation... Sensei."

My excitement is restrained to only a broad smile as I mimic the formal bow to my new instructor.

Then, when we rise, I grab my brother in a fierce bear hug. "Thanks, Bro."

"Yeah, yeah," Hunter sighs, as he always does, but this time he returns the hug a bit more tightly than usual. "Just... don't get too worked up. Don't want you to have another heart attack."

I pull away, looking around Ninja Ops with new curiosity. When will we train with that cool wall-mounted armory? What ninja legends are contained on those ancient scrolls?

It's been a long while since I've felt like I'm really on track. Since I've had a purpose and direction that wasn't so closely tied with niggling guilt.

There's just one thing I have to take care of. One sore spot that needs attention.

"Hey Cam? Where are the Winds now?"

Cam looks up from whatever he was doing, and presses a few keys on his console. "Tori's two miles away, and Shane and Dustin are about half a mile behind her. They'll be getting back to the waterfall any minute now."

Perfect.

To Be Concluded...


	16. Epilogue: Risk

Make sure your tray tables and seat backs are in their upright and locked positions, because we are making our final approach to our destination! And only a mere… two-and-a-half years after takeoff. Ahem. This final chapter is told by the same character that launched this rollercoaster ride: Tori. © November 2005.

Blues

Epilogue: Risk

Usually, running clears my mind. The breeze in my hair, the smell of the grass and soil, the sound of the wind rustling the trees... it leaves me in a state of total focus. I work out my body and leave my brain no energy to seethe, mope, or worry.

But this time it doesn't work. I push myself, running as quickly as I can without channeling any Ninja power. I've never run so fast... I can't even hear Dustin and Shane anymore. My muscles burn, my senses are at their sharpest, but I still can't shut off my mind. The memory of him, lying still as death, unresponsive, lips growing colder every time I forced air into his lungs... it won't go away.

It was close. If Hunter had fought me, delayed the CPR even by a minute or two, we wouldn't have been able to restart his heart. Or, if Cam couldn't get the Megazord to us, with its lifesaving AED. Or, if Ninja Ops wasn't equipped with medical machinery that would put many emergency rooms to shame.

It was too close.

Now, he's stable. After I spent anxious hours hanging over Cam's shoulder, he finally told me that Blake would make a full recovery. I have nothing to worry about. I shouldn't worry. I shouldn't... but I can't stop myself.

The dense forest finally gives way to the clearing, and I follow the sound of crashing water to the waterfall that marks our base. I close my eyes, doing my best to focus only on the sound of the water and the rhythm of my breathing.

Focus on breathing...

The sudden sound of the hidden door to Ninja Ops snaps me from my attempt at meditation.

"Hi, Tori."

I can only imagine what my face looks like right now. I stare, completely dumbstruck, as the person that's occupied my every thought for four days walks toward me, a hesitant grin on his face.

I... can't believe it. He's a little pale, and his steps are shorter, more deliberate than usual... but otherwise he looks okay.

He's okay...

"Blake!"

I take one step toward him, fully intending to tackle him in a desperate hug, babbling about how stupid he was, how worried I've been... make him swear to never take such a thoughtless risk again...

But something holds me back. Frankly, a few things hold me back.

I turn away, trying as discreetly as possible to wipe the relieved tears as I fumble for words. "You're alright."

"Thanks to you guys, I hear."

I glance at him, biting my lip and praying that my face isn't burning red. Did Hunter tell him about the CPR? I mean... I'm not embarrassed or anything. Or, at least I shouldn't be. It's not like I kissed him, or anything... desperate times call for desperate measures! And I'm certified! I knew exactly what I was doing!

Easy, Tori. Get a grip! No other guy has **ever** made you feel so self-conscious...

...which may mean you **really** like him.

I'm so wrapped up in my own mind, I don't even notice he's moving until he's three steps from me. Startled, I look up, just realizing that he's holding a bottle of water.

A bottle of water he hands to me, reminding me that I did just run ten miles, and that it's not good for anyone, especially a Water ninja, to get dehydrated.

"Thanks," I murmur, accepting the gift with a wan smile. Feeling entirely too out of sorts to look directly at him, I study the oh-so-interesting wrapper as I twist off the cap. Aquafina, huh? Did I leave this in the kitchen? Or, maybe Cam finally saw the light and switched from tap water...

"Tori, can we talk?"

I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been waiting for this for days... **weeks**, really. But now, standing so close to him, without any fear for my life, I just don't know how to act.

Bracing myself, I finally look up at him. He looks just as unsure as I feel, glancing to the side almost as soon as I look up.

Neither of us knows exactly what to do. I guess we just need to figure it out together.

It helps, knowing we're both feeling a little awkward right now. My smile is more relaxed as I nod toward the forest. "Shane and Dustin will get here any second. Want to go somewhere else?"

"Lead the way."

I turn around, walking directly for the steep cliff of the waterfall. Blake follows, just behind me and at my side, looking around curiously.

"Uh... is there another secret cave hidden in this waterfall?"

"No, but this is one of my favorite spots in this forest."

"Where?"

I focus my mind, holding one hand over the lake. A spurt of water reaches up like a fountain, about half a foot high and three feet wide. It should be sturdy enough.

I step onto the fountain, and reach my free hand to Blake. "All aboard the Water Ninja Express. Now departing."

He grins, taking my hand and stepping onto the water beside me. Once we're both steady, I concentrate my power, commanding the lake to cooperate... while, at the same time, silently praying I don't lose my concentration and embarrass myself.

The water spouts in a powerful upward current, carrying us to the top of the cliff. Blake's hand tightens over mine, and before I know it both my hands are covered by his, warm and safe.

It takes only seconds for the water to rocket us to the top, and from there we step onto solid ground.

"That was impressive," Blake praises, "Now I know how you manage to surf so well."

His teasing comment doesn't lessen the compliment, but I still roll my eyes at the implication. "Like I'd cheat. Besides, influencing the ocean's current is much more difficult than controlling still water."

"Doesn't mean you couldn't do it, though." And he... smiles. The same confident smile I first saw at Kelly's shop, when we first met.

And suddenly... I feel uneasy. I look down, at our hands still locked together, and tug myself free.

"Tori?"

"I'm... sorry," I sigh, making some space between us. I can't believe how quickly such a sweet moment turned sour. "But, when you said that... when you turned on the charm, I just started thinking about how we met, and..."

"You think I'm lying to you? Still?"

I wince at the hurt in his tone. "Not exactly... but I know you're good at being insincere."

"Insincere, huh?" he repeats flatly. After a pause, he folds his arms, his posture screaming 'defensive.' "I guess I deserve that."

Wow, did that come out wrong. "I'm not trying to settle any score, Blake. I want to be honest with you." I release a long sigh, and wave upstream. "Listen, let's get comfortable, and really clear the air. Okay?"

"Okay."

We start walking again, this time with a bit more space between us. I can't help but feel guilty for being so, blunt... but I also can't deny my feelings. Even if those feelings keep contradicting themselves.

The rocky edge of the cliff gives way to grass and trees as we move away from the edge, and we soon arrive at a serene spot by the river that feeds the waterfall. I take a seat on the grass, and after a moment's hesitation, Blake sits beside me. I glance at him, measuring the distance. He's just out of reach, unless we were both reaching out; both stretching to bridge the gap between us.

Uh... right. Obviously, I'm reading **way** too much into this.

"I've been meaning to give this back to you," I murmur, unstrapping the Thunder Morpher from my wrist. It's a pathetic attempt to restart conversation, but at least it's reasonably true. "And, I'm sorry for taking it from you to begin with."

"You didn't take it, I gave it to you," he responds. Our fingers barely touch as he takes his morpher.

"And I should've given it back." An entire sequence of events plays in my mind, bringing with it all the panic I felt in those moments. "Hunter attacked you because you were helping us! If you had died..."

I bite my tongue before it runs away with me. Blake doesn't need to know how horrified I was in that moment, watching him collapse as a web of electricity crackled over his body. How I immediately thought about all my furious words to him... and that I despite all his attempts to make me listen to reason, I spent all my time on Vertical Island either trying to beat him senseless or ignore him altogether.

I sigh, bowing my head as that familiar shame makes me feel slightly nauseous. I glance at him, realizing he's still waiting for me to finish my thought. "You... you could've died," I rephrase.

"Tori, please don't blame yourself," he insists. "I won't lie to you: part of the reason Hunter and I fought was because of you guys, but we have our own issues." He straps his morpher into place. "But we're working on them. We're on the right path, now."

"That's good to hear." I look at him, watching him contemplate the morpher on his wrist, as I muster the courage to ask my next question. "So, where does this 'path' take you?"

"Right here. Your sensei offered to continue our training, and let us join your team against Lothor. We're stronger together than apart."

My stomach flips at the thought, yet at the same time a murmuring worry has been laid to rest. Part of me did expect Hunter and Blake to disappear into the sunset, like they did the last time.

"I hope that's okay with you."

"It's great news," I assure him, "and I think Shane and Dustin will agree. We could definitely use your help. Hunter..." I choose my words carefully "..may take a little getting used to, though. He's really intense."

"He'll loosen up," Blake assures me, nodding his head. "This will definitely be good for him. For both of us. It's been a long time since we've been able to trust anyone, but we know we can trust you guys. Now, you need to know you can trust us, too."

And just like that, he cuts to the heart of the matter. "Blake, it's not that I don't... trust you. It's more like... a lot's happened. I don't know how to deal with it."

I gather my knees to my chest, silently watching the water flow stubbornly forward. I wish I could do that... stop thinking about the past, stop second and third guessing myself.

I mean... I understand his motivation for lying before. I was ready to forgive him before Vertical Island... and I **know** he wasn't to blame for that nightmare. But, I learned something about myself in that fight, and that's what scares me now.

I glance at Blake, watching him raise his head, staring into the sky above us. "Yeah, a lot happened after we met," he sighs. "A lot went wrong that I really wish we could just... undo, you know?"

He runs his fingers through his hair, making the dark strands stand on end. "There's a lot in my life I wish I could undo. But I can't. There's a lot that's broken in my life that I can't fix. But us... you and me... it's not beyond fixing. I care about you, Tori, and I think we still have a chance."

He turns around, facing me fully. "What do you think?"

What do I think?

I turn to face him, reading the determination in his eyes. He believes in us… believes we can **be** something. He does care about me. He's proven it as we fought our way through the tailor-made nightmare Lothor had orchestrated. There's really no reason to doubt.

And I care about him. As jumbled and confused my feelings are, I'm sure of that much. The way I feel around him, how often I think about him, how he's always able to get a rise out of me, one way or another. What I feel for him is surprisingly strong, considering everything we've been through the past few weeks. It's too late to prevent it now, and it would be stupid of me to deny it.

The question is… do I want to **do** anything about it?

I don't want to be vulnerable. I don't want to give Lothor any easy targets. He's already used my feelings for Blake to manipulate me; all of us, really. What will he come up with next? And if I'm put to the test, will I fall apart?

I work up the nerve to look at him. He's watching me closely, dark eyes intent, waiting for an answer.

Possessed by a sudden impulse, I reach for the hand that's lying in the grass just a few inches from mine. And holding his hand, focusing on that feeling of warmth and security, it's easier to bare my fears.

"I do care," I admit, my eyes trained on our hands. "But, I'm worried. Back on that island, when I attacked you... I turned into a different person."

That anger, born from hurt and betrayal, was the most frightening feeling I've ever experienced. I never thought I was even capable of feeling a rage that blocks out all reason. It's dangerous, and I just **can't** fall prey to that again. "Are my feelings... our feelings... giving Lothor an opening?"

He doesn't answer immediately. Instead, he shifts closer, releasing my hand in order to wind his arm around my shoulders. At first, my heart beats wildly at his sudden closeness, but I soon relax into him, my arm winding his waist, as I listen to the steady thrum of his heart.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, he releases a long breath. "I don't know about you, but I refuse to live my life in Lothor's shadow." He looks up at the sky again, squinting into the sun. "My brother is always thinking about Lothor; how he's going to defeat the man that killed our parents. But, it's not healthy. It's not right. I'll train hard, and I'll fight with all my strength, but I'm also going to live my life."

I grin against his chest. He's got a point. If I let fear of Lothor stop me from living my life, then I let him win.

Oh, what the heck. After all, I'm a surfer. The water may be cold, and it may be choppy, but I always dive in. Life's too short to let fear stop me... and Blake's worth the risk.

"Blake?"

"Hmm?"

I feel nervousness take hold again, holding my tongue. I know I'm being silly - I'm sure I care for him, and my decision has been made - but… I can't help it! At this moment, I don't feel like a Power Ranger, Wind Ninja, or reckless surfer. Suddenly I'm a sixteen-year-old girl, about to have her first official **boyfriend**.

My heart races, and my cheeks burn. Butterflies dance in my stomach, and I can't bring myself to lift my gaze for the life of me.

And despite the discomfort, the excitement and anticipation make me feel like squealing! I'm glad I'm still able to feel like a normal girl; that this crucible of Lothor's hasn't changed me so deeply I've completely lost touch with life as a teenaged girl.

"Tori?" he responds to my long hesitation.

"Let's… give it a try, Blake. You and me."

He jerks away from me so fast I nearly fall face-first into the grass. He shifts to face me, his hands holding my shoulders as his entire face brightens. He really is adorable when he's excited…

"You mean it?"

I nod with a shy grin, and suddenly I'm swallowed by a hug so tight my breath is stolen.

"I can't believe it! This is… this is great!"

He then draws back, taking my hands and bringing me to my feet. His smile is like the sun, surprising me with its intensity.

"So what do you want to do?" he asks. "There's a carnival in town, maybe we can try that? Or dinner? Or maybe a movie?"

His excitement brings an indulgent smile to my face. I open my mouth to respond-

"Dude, I **so** called it!"

"**Shh**!"

Our smiles drop in unison, and together we turn to the trees behind us.

I blink, noticing leaves rustling far more violently than the gentle breeze would allow. "Dustin? Shane?"

The two nosiest ninjas **ever** emerge from the shrubs. At least they have the decency to look ashamed.

"What are you doing out here?" I demand, embarrassment rapidly feeding my outrage.

Dustin winces. "Uh... when we got back to Ninja Ops, you weren't around. And we noticed Blake was gone, so... we put two and two together..."

"And we wanted to make sure he didn't try anything," Shane finished, folding his arms and glaring at Blake.

Blake sighs, drawing away from me... but I won't have it. "Knock it off, Shane! We're all friends here, okay?"

Then, I notice the folded bill in Shane's hand… and I feel like burying my head in the dirt. "Did… did you guys place a **bet** on something?"

Shane grimaces, reaching his hand back into his pocket, but Dustin grabs his wrist. "No way, Dude! No backing out now."

Shane glares at him. "Next on your list of self-improvement should be **discretion**, Dustin."

The comment was quiet, but it still reached my red-tipped ears. "You **did** bet on us! How could you?"

Since I know from experience that it can be impossible to get Shane to talk, I focus my furious stare on Dustin, who awkwardly rubs the back of his head. "Uh… well, we know you two like each other and all, and I said that you guys would, well, make it official, you know? And Shane thought Tori would just throw Blake in the lake for being such a pain in the rear. We argued about it a bit, and... well, Shane suggested I put my money where my mouth is."

Shane slaps Dustin's shoulder. "Way to blame **me**. You're the one that started that whole stupid conversation!"

If any more blood flows to my cheeks, I'll pass out! I glare furiously at my so-called friends, estimating the odds of beating them senseless before they have a chance to Ninja Streak to safety. I turn to Blake to see if he's up to a little "sparring," only his calculating smirk distracts me.

"Blake?" I murmur.

I watch, fascinated, as Blake approaches my teammates. "How much did you guys wager?"

"Twenty bucks each," Dustin confesses, staring at the ground.

"Well, Dustin, since you have so much faith in Tori and me, I think it's only fair that you contribute to our first date."

Dustin winces. "Uh…"

Blake then turns to me, offering a wink. "What do you say, Tori? The carnival, dinner, _and_ a movie, sponsored in part by our oh-so-considerate teammates?"

I can't resist a grin. "Sounds perfect."

But I can feel Shane hovering near, and I turn to look at him. His face is grim, all traces of embarrassment lost, and his posture is still very imposing.

"Blake, can you give us a minute?"

He nods, giving my hand a squeeze. "You got it."

I watch him walk away from the river to give us some room. He doesn't leave my sight, though… he lingers by the cliff's edge. Far enough away to stay out of earshot, allowing us some privacy, but near enough to offer moral support.

Emboldened, I face my friend and leader. "What's on your mind, Shane?"

His eyes slides from me to Blake, then back again. He releases a frustrated puff of air before he finally speaks. "He may not be evil, but he's been a pain ever since we met him. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

I close my eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly as I consider Shane's words. I know he's concerned for me; he doesn't want to see me hurt again.

I decide that his honest concern deserves an honest answer. "No, I'm not. But I **am** sure that it's what I want to do."

My smile is nervous. "I really like him, guys," I confess. "And I want to see what happens."

Shane's frown deepens as he considers my response. Then, he nods. "Okay, Tori. But if he screws up…"

"Dude, don't be ridiculous," Dustin interrupts, mock-punching Shane's shoulder. "If Blake screws up, **Tori** can kick his butt. She did better one-on-one than either of us did."

Shane shrugs, but doesn't argue the matter.

I smirk wryly at my best friends, giving each of them a tight hug in turn. "Thanks for caring, you guys. I'm really lucky you both have my back."

I then take two steps back, and hold out my hands, palm up. "**But**, don't think all this big-brotherly concern is getting you guys off the hook." I bend my fingers. "Pay up!"

The End

* * *

Phew! It's over! I can't tell you how thrilled I am to have finished this. I'll be honest with you, there were many times when I definitely lost my way with this story. Lost touch with the characters, couldn't find a resolution, didn't see a story worth telling… and now that I've finished it, I'm glad I put in the time and effort. And I really hope the ending lived up to your expectations.

I know I've said it before, but I'd like to send out a **warm, sincere thanks** to all of you for your patience and interest! I'm floored that this little POV experiment broke the 100 review mark… I didn't realize at the outset how many Ninja Storm fans there'd be on the web. All reviews were read and very much appreciated, and suggestions were taken into consideration whenever feasible. In fact, if you guys hadn't been so insistent that I continue, I probably would've ended this story with "Intervention."


End file.
